Alternate Elevator Scene
by amaryllis214
Summary: I was disappointed about how the elevator scene on the campaign trail ended, so I wrote an alternate ending. Hope you enjoy! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Was it just her imagination or was he moving closer to her? Olivia glanced to her left quickly. Yeah, he was definitely inching closer to her. But maybe he was just one of those people who couldn't stand still and had to move all the time. Yes, she figured, calming herself. That's got to be the reason. But when she looked out the corner of her eye and saw him take his hand out of his pocket, Olivia's heart started to race. And when that same hand brushed the side of her thigh, it became harder for her to breathe. She turned her body into his and when she finally looked up to meet his eyes, she was astonished at what she saw there. His eyes were smoldering as he looked down at her face, and he made a decision then and there. He stepped away, turning around.

As he turned away from her, Olivia felt a moment of relief followed by a surprising level of…dare she say it…disappointment. She looked down only to find her whole body jolted as the elevator came to a sudden stop. She looked up at Fitz only to realize he hadn't moved away because he thought they were being inappropriate or because he'd changed his mind. He'd just wanted to push the emergency stop on the elevator. Olivia barely had time to register what he'd done when he'd backed her up to the wall, invading her personal space and destroying her peace of mind.

"Governor Grant," she began, choosing to ignore how breathless her voice sounded.

"Liv," he said. "I think we're way past '_governor_'. Please, Livy. Say my name."

She looked up, astonished at how close his mouth was to hers. She had every intention of telling him to back off and start the elevator back up again but her words caught in her throat at the look he was giving her and the fact that he'd given his hands permission to freely explore her waist and backside.

He leaned in impossibly closer and whispered, "Say it."

Instead, she closed the distance between them to lightly brush her lips across his. Later, she would swear to herself never to get in an elevator with him alone again. She would also later chalk up her behavior to a combination of a lack of sleep, stress, and temporary insanity. But at the moment, all she could think of was how soft his lips were and how big his hands felt as they took liberties that she had silently granted him. She'd decided that for the next sixty seconds she would indulge in her desire for him and tuck the memory away for later, when she was alone and more vulnerable, cherishing it as a breath of fresh air in a stale climate.

He'd pressed himself into her and she'd taken the opportunity to shove both of her shaking hands into his curly brown hair, bringing him down even closer to her. She breathed his name in between kisses and dragged his lower lip into her mouth, tugging gently.

Groaning, he reached down and caught the back of her knee and she instinctively knew what he wanted her to do. Tensing, she leaped as Fitz hoisted her up. He pressed her into the wall with both of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Their kiss grew more frantic and she knew she had to stop them before they reached the point of no return. Snatching her mouth away, she dragged in much needed air. They were both breathing heavily but he just continued to kiss down the column of her throat.

"Fitz, we have to stop," she said, without conviction.

"Why?" he murmured.

"Umm," she said, forgetting the reason momentarily as he started unbuttoning her blouse.

Before she could reply the intercom on the elevator buzzed.

"Hello, this is the Head of Security in the hotel. Is everything alright in there? Is everyone okay?" he asked.

As Liv tried to catch her breath, Fitz said, "Yes, we are fine. I bumped into the emergency stop but I wasn't sure how to turn it back on," he said, resting his head low on her exposed chest.

As soon as the intercom came on, Liv realized that those sixty seconds had come and gone a long time ago. She immediately tried to compose herself, inside and out. As she lifted her hands to button her blouse, Fitz knocked her hands away, doing up the buttons himself. Slowly.

"That's quite alright sir," the security man said. "We can remote-start the elevator from here. Have a good night," he said.

As the intercom shut off the elevator started back up again and Liv started to unwrap her legs from his waist but his hands tightened on her thighs, stopping her. She stroked his face, saying, "Fitz, you have to let go. These doors will open in less than a minute and all those people from the campaign will see us," she said.

Fitz couldn't help himself.

He stole one more brief, but passionate kiss from her before reluctantly pulling away. She wiped her lipstick from his mouth with her thumb. Then she combed her fingers through his hair, straightening it, as well as his tie. He slowly released her legs and let her slide down his body.

"Liv," he said. "I—"

Before he could finish, the elevator doors opened and Cyrus turned, saying, "There's the man!" Everyone in the hallway started cheering for Fitz and he put on his 'politician' smile for them. Stepping out of the elevator and away from Liv, he turned back to look at Liv once more and saw her to be just as composed and calm as she always was.

But he wouldn't be fooled by it again, for he saw the passion she held for him right beneath the surface and he felt how much she wanted him through her lips. He knew he would have to get her alone if he was ever going to see her real feelings again, but he was determined to try. As those doors closed and she was taken from his view, Fitz felt anticipation heat his bloodstream. He was more excited about what he was about to do than he was about the speeches he gave on the campaign trail and everything he'd been doing for his career the past year. He would chase her, he promised himself. And he would claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No matter how much Olivia wanted to 'call in sick' the next morning so that she could avoid seeing the governor, she knew that it wasn't an option. Not only was it unprofessional, but Olivia Pope ran from nothing and no one. Ever. So, she made rules for herself in an effort to take some proactive steps that would help her get through the day without jumping Fitz's bones.

Rule No.1: Do not make eye contact. You know you can't look away so don't even go there.

Rule No.2: Pretend it didn't happen. If it never happened, there's nothing to be nervous or anxious about. Right?

Rule No.3: Pursuit of him would be wrong and probably the most selfish thing you could ever do in your entire life. So, no. Just, no.

Rule No.4: Promise yourself to never again be alone with him in an elevator, conference room, bedroom, closet, etc.

Rule No.5: Don't use his first name again in his presence. It crosses a line that will probably end with his tongue down your throat. So, don't do it. Address him professionally at all times.

Rule No.6: Do not touch him casually or professionally. They had no reason to shake hands or hug since they aren't strangers and they shouldn't be standing that close to each other anyway. No touching!

Rule No.7: If he corners you and you do end up alone with him, tell him emphatically that it was a mistake and don't let him come near you. Once his hands end up on your body, you know all hope will be lost. And you know you love that dominant streak he shows, so it is critical that you don't allow him to order you to do anything. Like say his name. Or take off your clothes. So, run if necessary, and Governor Grant might just be the exception to that rule about you not running from anything.

Olivia believed that if she followed those 7 easy rules, she'd be good to go. She just had to get through the next 12 hours on the campaign, still do her job effectively all while avoiding him personally. A piece of cake.

* * *

When Olivia came in the next morning, Grant watched her subtly from his chair next to Cyrus.

"Good morning!" she says to the room. "I brought everyone coffee."

Instead of handing it out to everyone like she usually did, she sat it on the table up front so that they could get it themselves. Getting that close to Fitz would result in her breaking rule #6.

"What's on our agenda today?" she asked Cyrus, not looking at Fitz once.

Fitz allowed himself a small smile, thinking, '_You can run, Livy, but you let me see too much of your true self last night. There's no way I'll be convinced that you've forgotten about last night.' _He tried to catch her eye but she wasn't even glancing his way.

"We start off with the Breakfast With the People downstairs in 20 minutes," Cyrus said. "Next, we've got a community service project with the students of Lexington Elementary to clean up their neighborhood…"

Cyrus went on and on about the itinerary for the day and Olivia was proud of herself for staying focused on what he was saying. In fact, she thought she deserved an Olympic Gold Medal for it. She used an almost Herculean effort to maintain eye contact and focus with Cyrus when all she really wanted to do was walk right over to Fitz, curl up on his lap, and bury her nose in his neck for a few hours. _When did that Breakfast With the People start?_ she wondered, checking her watch for the 4th time.

The room cleared out as their meeting was adjourned, leaving the room empty except for Cyrus, Liv, and Fitz. Cyrus turned to take a phone call, leaving Fitz and Liv alone enough to tread perilously close to breaking rules 4 and 7. Fitz approached Olivia saying, "Good morning, Liv."

"Good morning, Governor Grant," Liv said, looking at his chin. "I trust you slept well?" she finished.

He thought, _Oh, it's back to 'governor' now? And why is she only pretending to look at me?_

"I slept alright, though it wasn't a dreamless sleep, I'll tell you that," he said, hoping she would read between the lines.

Her gaze shifted to the middle of his forehead. "As long as you're well rested, that's all that matters," she said. "When we get down there, you should take your jacket off. People want to feel comfortable at breakfast, and you not wearing a blazer gives the rest of them permission to do the same," she said.

Immediately, he reached for his jacket, unbuttoning it and slowly peeling it off his shoulders. As it slid off his arms she realized that his actions resembled what it would be like if he took off his jacket for an entirely different reason and she was mad at herself for watching, because now she'd never be able to get the image out of her head.

She snapped herself out of it, belatedly realizing that he'd done it on purpose. But she couldn't look into his eyes and be sure of his intentions, so she instead quickly turned around to look at something, _anything_ else.

Fitz smiled broadly. She thought she'd given him a disadvantage by turning around when she really just gave him an unimpeded view of her lovely derriere. How he'd love to take his hands and—

"Sorry about that, guys," Cyrus said, "That was channel 8 news hoping for an interview this morning. I rescheduled it for tomorrow afternoon, Fitz, so we'll go over responses in the morning."

"Alright," Fitz said, adjusting his gaze so that Cy wouldn't realize what he'd been staring at a moment ago.

Ironically, they ended up taking the exact same elevator as the one from last night, the only difference being Cyrus' presence, one she was grateful for. Otherwise, she didn't know what would've happened.

* * *

Luckily, Liv was able to get through the entire day without once breaking the majority of her rules. She only allowed herself to look into his eyes when he couldn't look at her, like when he was on camera or in front of a large group of people. She couldn't avoid being near him the entire day or people would notice and become suspicious, but she always made sure that there was someone standing between them, like Cyrus or one of the volunteers.

She finished gathering her things from the conference room after making the last of her late night calls and headed to her room. Everyone else had left about an hour before and she was ready to go to bed. After she locked the conference room door, she passed by the lobby, restaurant and the pool area. Glancing in, she saw Fitz coming out of the water and her feet stopped where she stood. Mouth hanging open, she shamelessly stared as he wiped his eyes to clear them and dripped water all over the floor. And because his whole body was soaked, he might as well have been naked! She couldn't help herself. She looked down.

Cheeks flaming, she looked back up only to see that he realized she was standing there. He started to give her that sexy grin of his and that's when she bolted for the elevator. The stupid thing wouldn't start fast enough so she started to frantically press the 'door close' button. Finally, the doors started to close but right at the last second, a strong, wet arm reached through the doors stopping them from closing. The doors opened and Fitz stepped inside. He pushed the button for the 35th floor even though everyone was staying on the 9th floor. The doors closed immediately and she glared at the buttons on the elevator before reluctantly (but secretly eagerly) turning back to Fitz' glorious body.

"Livy," he said, smiling triumphantly, "I've been meaning to get you alone today."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was never getting into an elevator again. She'd walk twelve flights of stairs before she ever stepped foot into one again. She stepped back because he was standing entirely too close. He only followed her.

A fine trembling started up all over Olivia's body. _Was his chest always that wide_? she wondered, completely off-topic. She began to panic in earnest, saying, "Governor Grant—"

He closed the distance between them and she wondered why life was so unfair. How was she expected to maintain control when he only had that one, flimsy piece of wet cloth that separated her from his body? Why hadn't she met him sooner, before he was married and had a family, before he thought of running for office? Why was he even allowed to go anywhere? It should be a federal mandate that he stay in his home at all times! It wasn't fair that he was allowed to assault people with a smile that was so lethal, it broke down all of her defenses. And eyes so soulful, they made her want to agree to anything just as long as he kept looking at her.

"Am I going to have to beg you to say my name again?" he asked. "I rather like how that conversation ended the last time," he muttered. Instead of touching her, he put both of his hands on either side of her head, crowding her in. She knew that all seven of her precious rules were about to be broken and she hadn't even lasted a day! If she didn't do something, fast, she was going to end up head over heels in love with this man. In fact, she had a sneaking suspicion that she might already be there.

"What happened yesterday," she began, but had to restart to clear her throat. "What happened yesterday," she said, stronger, "was a mistake. We cannot do it again. It was unprofessional and inappropriate. It was wrong. You cannot afford to touch me, talk to me, or do anything else to me because I am the campaign fixer. I fix the crisis, I don't start it! So, just back off, put your towel back on, and—"

Olivia never got to finish her speech. The whole time she was talking, Fitz had been moving his lower body closer to hers and leaned in so that there was no space between them. He hadn't dropped his hands from either side of her head, but, if anything, that just made it worse for her. She found herself overwhelmed with the need to have his hands on her, so much so that _she_ didn't even believe in what she was saying, and she was the one saying it!

* * *

Fitz was feeling frustrated at not being able to get Olivia alone all day or get her to even acknowledge what happened between them last night. So, to center his thoughts so that he could try again tomorrow, he went to the pool downstairs for a swim. Everyone had gone to their rooms already so he knew he'd get a precious hour of alone time. When he was done, he got out of the pool, clearing his eyes of the water. He looked up to see the star of his fantasies standing right in front of him, looking at him as if she were on a diet and he was a large ice cream sundae. He decided he liked her looking at him like that as he began to feel aroused.

Her gaze shot up to his eyes and she bolted from his view. '_Oh no_,' he thought, '_You're not getting away from me again.'_ He shot out after her, belatedly remembering to grab his towel and clothes and ran fast for the elevator. Luck was on his side since it didn't immediately close when she got on. He put his hand through the closing doors that almost succeeded in separating them, but after he got inside, he threw his things to the ground and pushed the button for the 35th floor. The door closed and he thought, '_Finally_!'

"Livy," he said, smiling triumphantly, "I've been meaning to get you alone today."

She backed away from him but he just followed her. As he listened to her rattle off excuses and tell him that last night was a mistake, he got all into her personal space, closing her in with his arms on either side of her head. He wanted to touch her so badly but he also wanted her to touch him first this time. He wanted her to want him the way he so desperately wanted her, and to do that, she had to let go of her precious control…at least when they were alone together.

"Governor Grant—" she began. He hated it when she called him that, as if she was a mere stranger to him or as if he were someone who had to be addressed professionally.

"Am I going to have to beg you to say my name again?" he asked. "I rather like how that conversation ended the last time," he muttered, thinking about her, wild for him, as she wrapped her thighs around him and fiercely held a death grip on his hair. He needed to get her to that place again because he'd honestly missed her today, even though she was standing right in front of him through most of it. As she told him what to do, what to say, and how to stand, all he wanted to do was go right up to Olivia, drag her into his lap, and curl up with her somewhere private for a few hours.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, saying, "And yesterday was not a mistake. We will do it again—many, _many_ times, if I have a say in it. Yes, it may have been inappropriate, but I like being inappropriate with you. And although you are right and I cannot afford to touch you, I absolutely _will_ touch you and talk to you and do a great many things _to_ you because I want to…and I think you want me to as well," he paused. "Am I wrong?" he asked.

She said nothing.

Remembering how she bolted from him when he came out of the water, he said, smiling, "You ran from me."

"I did not run," Olivia said, trying for composure but failing spectacularly. "I walked briskly in an efficient, normal manner that might have seemed like a 'run' to the casual observer. Running would imply that I had to be somewhere quickly or someone was chasing me, and neither was the case. You must have been looking at someone else or you were simply confused by what you saw. Besides, I didn't even see you," she finished. She was lying. And babbling.

"You're babbling, Olivia," Fitz says, grabbing fistfuls of her hair in both of his hands. "Never thought I'd see the day," he murmured.

Liv's breathing sped up as he touched her. She glanced over at the buttons on the elevator and realized they were almost on the 30th floor. She asked, "What happens when we get to the 35th floor?" Olivia wondered if his chest hair was really as soft as it looked and her hands lifted up—completely without her permission!—and started to lightly brush the strands.

His stomach muscles clenched as he said tightly, "There's no one currently occupying the rooms up here. I asked the concierge about the hotel earlier and he said that the rooms on this floor were being remodeled." He used the grip he had on her hair to tug her head back and lightly stroked his lips against hers. Not breaking away, he said, "So we're all alone up here."

She swallowed hard. Not moving and not daring to breathe, Olivia knew what she should do. She also knew what she shouldn't do and the two were warring with one another. She could step out of the elevator with him and, in all likelihood, have the best night of her life, or she could hit the button for the 9th floor, breaking away from him and all the things his eyes promised.

Since she couldn't think when he looked at her like that, she closed her eyes so that she could make a decision. There was a part of her that wanted to follow this man wherever he led her, no matter the consequences because she knew—she just _knew_—that it would be life-altering. However, there was a greater part of her that was filled with composure and rules and career goals. And those goals might not be achieved if she were to fall for this unattainable, gorgeous, kind-hearted man.

But could she really cross that line? Could she live with it if he threw her aside like some mistress a few weeks down the road or decided that she wasn't good enough for him in the long run? On the other hand, could she really walk away from him now, or had she already passed her 'point of no return' when she let him kiss her yesterday? She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his, coming to a decision. Whether or not she would come to regret it in the morning remained to be seen, but she would stand by her decision nonetheless.

* * *

**_Hey guys! So I know I've been leaving a lot of cliffhangers but I think you secretly prefer it that way, lol! What decision do you think she made, being Olivia Pope? I hope everyone gets as much joy out of reading these stories as I get out of writing them! Please review, the comments make me a better writer and they make my day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia woke to two realizations.

The first was that it was 5:30 am. For the past 2 years, she set her alarm to that time in order to get in a good workout as well as a healthy breakfast before her day started. Her body was used to the schedule so she knew that when she woke, it was exactly that time. The second realization was that there was a heavy weight attached to her middle.

She looked down and saw a familiar, warm arm draped over her stomach. She stroked her hands over his fingers and clasped them to her middle, holding tight. As she woke fully, she also felt warm breath on the area between her neck and shoulder, as well as an intimately placed thigh in between her own.

She turned slowly in his embrace so that she wouldn't wake him. As she faced him fully, Liv still couldn't believe how far she'd fallen for Fitzgerald Grant. She lifted her hand and began to trace his features, from his hairline to his collarbone and back again. She was tired and a little sore but she was also deliriously happy as well. As she recalled how many times she ended up screaming his name last night, heat flooded to her cheeks. But she wasn't alone in her ardor, for she felt a few love bites on her own shoulders and neck as well. She also felt certain that there were nail gouges on her bottom and she was pleasantly surprised at how much he liked to anchor his hands there.

'_He made me break every single one of my rules'_ she thought, smiling. As she continued to remember everything that happened between them the night before, she leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips.

* * *

Fitz woke to the most wonderful sensation. He was being kissed by someone, and the minute he recalled what happened last night, his eyes snapped open. He caught Olivia by her waist and dragged her underneath him as he deepened the kiss. Eyes smiling, he came up briefly for air to say, "Good morning, Livy." He didn't allow her time to say it back as he went in for seconds. And thirds.

An hour later, they lay back against a bed of their clothes, exhausted. She knew they had to get back to their respective rooms before everyone got up for the day, but she wanted a few more stolen moments with him first.

"We'll have to get up now," she said, tracing circles on his navel, and lower.

"In a minute," he said, hugging her to his side. They stayed that way, silent, for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"I wish…" he started. "I wish I could run away with you," he finished softly.

Olivia turned her head and kissed his chest. Smiling sadly she asked, "And where would we go?"

"Anywhere we wanted to go," he said. "We would just go to the airport and pick a random spot on the map. I have wanted you for seven months, Livy. And now that I have you, I'm afraid that you'll be taken from me somehow and that I won't get to keep you." He looked down at her and pushed a strand of damp hair off of her face. Laying that same hand against her cheek, he said, "The only thing keeping me here are my obligations to my children. Otherwise, I would pack you up right now and we'd be on our way out of here."

She knew that Fitz loved his children and would never abandon them for anything—and she would never think to ask him to. But his statement also caused Olivia to silently strap on her invisible armor. All this talk of 'running away with her' gave a girl ideas, but those ideas were her enemy. She had to guard herself against those ideas because one fact remained glaringly obvious: Fitz could walk away _now_. He could pull out of the race, file for divorce, and be with her tomorrow. So…why didn't he? If he became president, they would never be able to have an acknowledged relationship without scandal, even after his term was over.

Olivia knew that he was under pressure from a million different angles but she couldn't help that small part of her that wondered if he could ever just wake up one morning and say, 'I quit', everyone else be damned, as he walked away with her, no regrets.

Last night was the most amazing, wonderful, _beautiful_ night of her life, but they hadn't talked about love. She hadn't said the words and neither had he. They expressed their feelings through touch and sight but they hadn't actually said the 'L' word yet. Is that why he wouldn't quit? Was he afraid that he might throw it all away for nothing or that their attraction would fade after the chaos of the campaign and thrill of sneaking glances was all over? Was he afraid that they wouldn't be 'Fitz & Liv' if they were just alone and married with nothing to do but go to work every day? She didn't know how he felt but those fears existed in her heart. And because of her fears, she did not fault him for going through with the campaign every day and still fighting to become president.

His wish might be to whisk her away to whatever country caught her fancy, but her wish wasn't that they could run away together, hiding or in shame. She wished that he would be willing to walk away from it all for her, no matter how selfish a wish it was, and simply be with her before it was too late. Because like it or not, if he won the election, it would most definitely be _too late_. If he became the President of the United States of America, they would never be able to have a normal life together. Ever.

Olivia sighed as she realized she was in love with Fitz and she believed him when he told her he wanted to run away with her. But their feelings were too new, too raw to risk the catastrophe of coming out with their affair only to just fall apart later.

_So what was the point?_ Liv wondered. They couldn't get closer to one another because the election is coming up in a few weeks. And if he was elected, it would be too late to 'walk away from it all' and she knew that she could never ask it of him.

Olivia realized that the only solution was to draw away. To cut her losses now while she could still pick up the pieces of her heart before Fitz became the thing in her life that annihilated her so completely that she'd be willing to compromise her own gut and her own wants out of life. She looked at him and knew that if they continued this way, it was very likely that he would gain the power over her to make her settle for just half of him—the dirty little secret part.

But she wasn't made that way. Olivia knew herself and she was certain that if she fell in love with him completely, she would die a little each day that she was denied all of him. She would want the late night movies and the early morning cuddling. She would want the 5 o'clock shadow and the 24-hour access so that they could talk and see each other whenever they wanted to. Olivia would want to be there to massage away his worries and be his rock when he needed to be strong. She'd want children. She would want it all.

With her eyes, she told him all of these secret wishes and fanciful hopes and dreams she had of the two of them. With her mouth, she said, "You have an early meeting with the council members of Trenton County."

Fitz sighed, hoping for a different response. He felt her pulling away from him but he didn't know if that was her reflexive response or if it had to do with something he'd said. Yes, he'd wanted to run away with her because he didn't want to share her with anyone else. Not Cyrus, not her precious Stephen who she fondly talked about sometimes.

She was _his_.

The thought stopped him short. Then he smiled, thinking that if Liv could hear his thoughts, she'd call him a he-man. Fitz reluctantly released Olivia and rolled over to get dressed.

As he gave her his back, she gasped when she saw the scratch marks all over it. How could she have lost that much control? What was it about him that caused her to be so uninhibited as to physically mark him? But underneath her embarrassment was a distinct feeling of _satisfaction_. She'd marked him as hers. It was so…_primal_. Liv paused at that particular word. What, was she a cavewoman now?

"You'll have to wear a tie all day and button your shirts all the way to the top for a few days," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked. "Does it make me look like the kind of man who could run this country with due diligence?" he asked, grinning.

"No, it's because there are some very obvious hickeys on your neck and chest," she said, slightly embarrassed. "You need to cover them so that you don't look to be the exact _opposite_ kind of man who could run this country with due diligence."

She thought he'd be shocked but instead his smile widened. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, standing and dressing quickly. He started to button his shirt but she knocked _his_ hands away this time, doing the buttons up herself, even knowing that he had to shower and change once he got to his room.

"I want you again," he said, not surprised. He had a feeling he would always want her, no matter how pressed for time they were.

She wanted him again too. But she had to nip this in the bud now. If he left thinking that they would be able to continue on this way for the remainder of the campaign trail, she had to be fair and let him know the truth.

"We can't do this again Fitz," she said. "I don't for a second regret last night, but if we end up having a prolonged affair, it increases the likelihood of someone finding out. And it would be disastrous to your campaign for president," she said, pulling away from him.

Fitz looked at her face and realized that she'd flipped a switch. His Livy, the one who woke him up with a kiss and seemed so happy she was almost…giddy…was gone. In her place was straight-faced Olivia Pope, the campaign fixer extraordinaire and crisis manager. He loved both parts of her identity but if she thought he was just going to let her put up a wall between them, that he would allow her to pretend that _they_ didn't matter, she had another thing coming.

"Okay," he said, finding his tie.

Everything in Olivia halted. She expected him to protest or to use persuasion to get her into bed again, but she didn't think she'd get his acquiescence. Although his response should have made her happy, she irrationally became both angry and hurt that he didn't protest. But, since it would be totally unfair to be angry at him for agreeing with her, she simply nodded her head once and walked away. She pushed the button on the elevator, only slightly embarrassed that they'd slept together in the middle of a hallway where anyone who'd come to the 35th floor by elevator could have walked out and seen them.

When the elevator arrived, Olivia stepped in and pushed the button for the 10th floor, planning to use the stairs to reach the 9th so that she could look out first to make sure no one would see her entering her room in the same clothes she had on the day before.

As she turned around to face Fitz, he said casually, "I'll take the next one. See you in a few, Olivia," he said. He never said her full name like that. He always called her Liv or Livy. She wanted to feel relief but she couldn't help feeling a little hurt that he was able to distance himself from her when she was always the one who put the distance between them. Was this how he felt whenever she didn't give him the eye contact he demanded or whenever she purposefully avoided him? If so, getting a taste of her own medicine was most unwelcome.

* * *

The elevator doors closed and Fitz allowed himself a small smile. He knew he'd hurt her with his fake expression of aloofness but it was necessary. While her lips said they couldn't be together again, her heart and her body were thinking something entirely different. Another time, he might have been thrown off or hurt by her statement, but her hands still had had a strong grip on his belt. And after he readily agreed with her declaration, the hurt in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

Besides, he realized that if he wanted to get Olivia cornered again, she couldn't know he was hunting her—and he was most definitely _hunting_ her. When she knew he was looking for her, she made herself scarce or avoided him even when they were in the same room. So Fitz started to plan his next move, which would require both stealth and strategy on his part. Fitz became excited as he started to think on when and how he was going to have her the next time. Perhaps he'd plan his seduction on the roof, under the stars?

He laughed, pushing the elevator 'down' button. He was going to get off on the 10th floor so that he could walk down to the 9th in order to avoid anyone who might see him in yesterday's clothes. Of two things Fitz Grant was sure: The first was that he would have Olivia Pope again—he refused to accept anything else. And the second?

Elevators were now his favorite invention in the whole world.

* * *

_**I just want to say a great big thank you to all of you who have read my stories. It was so fun trying to envision what elevator scene I would have preferred to watch on Scandal and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed them too! I know you'll want to know what Fitz's plans are for Olivia in future elevator scenes and if I receive a high enough demand, I'll write more. Otherwise, I'm going to be focusing on my other Scandal story **Meant to Be**, because the story arc is intended to go on for a while, whereas the **Alternate Elevator Scene** story was simply meant to replace the one that was shown in episode 6 of the show. Again, a huge thanks to all my fans and I truly do appreciate you taking the time to write reviews on my stories!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! So, okay I know I said I was done with the Alternate Elevator Scene and that I was focusing on my other story, but I've had a writing funk-block. Nothing is coming to me for Meant to Be, but I got this great idea for AES, so I wrote another chapter. Hope you guys like it! **_

Chapter 5

Olivia was miserable.

It had been a week since Fitz had made love to her and each day that went past when he didn't touch her or look at her made her feel an unexpected sting of rejection. They were already in a new city on the campaign trail and she tried to follow Fitz's example. She tried to be efficient and professional at all times. She tried to just go back to the person she was before Fitzgerald Grant walked into her life. She tried, she tried, she tried.

But she wasn't quite successful. Sure, she could put on a strong face and the impenetrable mask; after all, she'd been doing this for a long time and Olivia Pope was very good at her job. But it didn't negate the effect that he had on her. He frayed her former 'nerves of steel'. He annihilated her wall of indifference and he plagued her with memories of the few precious hours they stole together on the 35th floor. He was the most dangerous person alive to her as far as she was concerned because he was the only person on the planet who made her feel weak.

Vulnerable.

It wasn't a feeling that she was familiar with, nor was it particularly welcome.

While she was teased with thoughts about what it felt like to have Fitz's weight against her back and his breath tickling the back of her neck, or recollections of how perfect they fit each other, Fitz didn't seem to be having that problem. He carried on with the campaign with a focus and determination she hadn't seen in him in all their time together.

She never caught him sneaking glances at her anymore. She didn't have to run from him anymore either, because he didn't seem to be chasing her. Liv was literally sick with the feeling that maybe, after he became physical with her, he no longer wanted _her_ anymore. She didn't want to think of him that way but all the evidence pointed to that conclusion.

So to say that she was on the razor's edge when Fitz walked into her office alone that night would be a gross understatement.

Liv's heart turned traitor by beating faster and her treacherous body actually _wanted_ him to be there so that he could corner her and hold her and kiss her.

"Hey Liv, could I look over the data you collected from the polls yesterday?" he asked, sounding perfectly calm and collected. Oh, how their roles had changed. "I want to focus on the problem areas for next week," he said.

Olivia's heart sank, but she refused to allow herself to wallow in self-pity. She was the one who said they couldn't continue with their relationship, and darn it, it was the right call to make!

"Sure," she said. Liv reached for the stack of reports on her desk, saying, "Here you go—"

As she turned back around, Fitz's mouth was suddenly on hers, his tongue demanding entry. Liv was so shocked that she didn't react at first. But then, some overwhelming force made her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he impatiently lifted her up.

He leaned her back on top of her desk, swiping the materials off of it with his hand and she took the opportunity to explore his chest and arms and hair with her hands. He met her stroke for stroke, squeezing and pulling at her with equal eagerness. Fitz ate at her lips hungrily and she didn't even try to hold back. They stayed absorbed in the kiss and with one another for hours, minutes, seconds—each taking from and giving to each other relentlessly.

* * *

As Fitz went to Liv's office that evening, he was excited. He had been without her for entirely too long and it was pure torture to pretend to ignore her this past week. When he first decided to pull away from her in an attempt to make her want him, or at the very least, to admit to her feelings for him, he had underestimated the effect that the denial would have on _him_. He was addicted to Olivia whether he wanted to admit it or not and he definitely was in need of his fix. Now.

Fitz could barely think for wanting her. Every day, every moment was a test in patience and self-control for him. But he'd had enough. He didn't care anymore if she kept running from him. As long as she still wanted him, he would chase her for as long as it took.

Fitz walked into her office and was pleased to find her alone. As he subtly turned the lock behind him, he said, "Hey Liv, could I look over the data you collected from the polls yesterday?" he asked, trying desperately to sound casual. "I want to focus on the problem areas for next week," he said.

"Sure," Liv said, looking disappointed. He hid a smile, inching closer to her as she turned around.

"Here you go—" Liv turned with the report in her hand, but was cut off as Fitz slipped his hands into her hair and brought her to his lips. Fitz heard the papers fall to the floor as she responded by slipping her arms around his shoulders.

'_Yes,' Fitz thought, relaxing for the first time in seven days. 'This is what I have been missing—been needing—this past week. I haven't been able to focus or eat or sleep because I haven't had this woman in my arms'._

As they kissed, Liv was beginning to need more oxygen but she was loathe to pull away, even for a moment.

She'd _missed_ him.

Liv wrapped herself around Fitz even more tightly and he made a subtle movement with his hips that had her moaning. Loudly.

They began to tug at each other's clothes but at that precise moment, her office phone rang. The shrill buzzing brought Liv back to her senses as Fitz slowly released her lips.

"Don't answer it," he whispered against her mouth.

She smiled, feeling better than she'd been all week. Pushing his hair off of his face, she asked, "But what if it's important?"

He said, "If all goes as planned, I'll be the President of the United States, Liv" Fitz looked deeply in her eyes. "And there isn't a phone call in the world that could be more important than a private meeting with the potential POTUS," he finished.

"Oh? So we're in a meeting?" Liv asked, trying, and failing spectacularly, to gain back her distance and her control. She was just so _happy_.

He pulled her arms back around his shoulders and said, "Yes," he said, cupping her cheeks. "This is a very important meeting to me Livy. One in which we determine the terms of our contract," he said.

"What contract?" Liv asked, feeling a little thrown.

"The contract involving my happiness," Fitz said, eyeing her reaction. "You see, I have been without you for an entire week and it made me feel lost. Disoriented. I didn't care for it, to tell you the truth, Livy. I want you, Liv. I want all of you. Your smiles that you only seem to share with me. Your passion that I only see when I get close to you. I want your love, Olivia" he finished.

Liv's eyes widened and started to moisten.

"Surely you must know how deeply I am in love with you," Fitz said, smiling faintly.

"Why are you saying these things?" Olivia asked, wishing he would stop, because he was asking for such an impossible dream.

Fitz said, "Because I can speak to you and look at you now the way I can't look at you when we're in front of the others. Do you realize how hard it is for me to be so close to you every day when you might as well be a million miles away? I can't stare at you for hours or capture your hand in mine when we walk together. I can't kiss you whenever I feel like it—which is most of the time, by the way."

He stroked his hands up her thighs that still gripped him and brought those hands around her back and up through her hair. Tugging on it to pull her head back, he said, "I can't hold you close like I'm doing now, and that just kills me, Liv. Say something. Please," he begged her.

Liv opened her mouth, wanting to tell him that she felt the same way and that she didn't want to be without him either. She wanted to confess that she had fallen in love with him and that she wished he would be, could be, hers.

But she didn't say any of those things.

Because Olivia knew that no matter how much she longed for him, another woman had claim on him first. Mellie was the one who got to kiss him whenever she wanted. She was the one who could capture his hand in hers when they walked side by side. Mellie was the person who had rights to his body whenever she wanted. Mellie was the one who got to carry Fitz's last name.

And all of these were facts that she simply could not overlook, no matter how much her body and her heart wanted to. It didn't matter that Mellie did none of these things with Fitz. What mattered was that she could. Fitz wanted to have all of her but she couldn't have all of him. Just the dirty little secret part, the part that could ruin him.

And she loved him too much to ruin him—his name, his reputation, and his dreams would all be destroyed if it ever came to light (and dirty little secrets always came to light in the end) that they were having an affair.

So, Liv did what she always did. She straightened her shoulders, hardened her heart, and denied herself of the one thing she wanted most in this world. She only regretted that in order to save him from her, she would have to hurt him first.

Straightening out of his hold, Liv told the biggest lie she'd ever uttered. "I'm sorry, Fitz. I don't feel the same. I told you that we couldn't be together and I meant it. It's not just about Mellie, Fitz. I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you," she finished, dying inside.

Fitz looked like he'd had a bucket of cold water thrown on his face. He couldn't believe the words she was saying. He didn't want to believe them. But Fitz relaxed as he remembered just who he was talking to. The woman he was in love with was the queen when it came to saying half-truths in order to convince people to do what she wanted. In this case, she wanted him to walk away.

Well, that just wasn't going to happen.

"Is that the truth, Livy?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Liv said, hating to lie to him.

"Then why are your legs still wrapped around me?" Fitz asked, challengingly.

Sure enough, when Liv looked down, she was still twisted around his body like a pretzel. Immediately, she started to disentangle herself from him but he halted her movements with his hands.

"Here's the thing, Liv. _I know you_. And while your mouth is saying one thing, your body is telling me the truths that your head doesn't want me to know." Fitz tilted his head to the side and said, "Like how you maybe feel the same way about me, but, for whatever reason, don't want to admit it?"

He was hitting way too close to the mark but Liv made sure that her face gave nothing away. She was only trying to protect him but it seemed that he was determined to ruin all of her efforts.

"I—" Liv began but was cut off by Fitz's gentle exploration of her lips with his own. He was making a habit of interrupting her in the middle of talking by kissing her, and Liv wanted to be mad about it but couldn't find it in her heart to be truly upset. How could she when she wanted little else but to kiss him and be close to him in any way she could? She knew that whenever he got within touching distance, he could disprove every last one of her lies about not wanting him. It was why she created the rules!

Dragging her lips between his so that he could gently nibble on each one, Fitz reluctantly pulled away. He said, "You might be able to deny the fire that is between us, Liv, but I will not. And don't think that this has escaped my notice either," he said, placing his large hand on her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

He began to gently rub her stomach in soothing motions and said, "We didn't use protection when we made love, Liv. Even now, you could be pregnant with my child," he said.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Please tell me what you think! This story is going in a completely different direction than what I originally planned for it to go, but I'm just gonna roll with it, lol. Wherever my writing takes me, I'll continue to follow it until I'm absolutely sure that there's no more story to tell. Review please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fitz was gently rubbing her stomach in soothing motions when he said, "We didn't use protection when we made love, Liv. Even now, you could be pregnant with my child," he said, seemingly delighted with the idea.

Olivia was not. No, they hadn't used protection and she wasn't on the pill either. She hadn't slept with anyone in years so she didn't think she needed to be on it. And when he cornered her in that elevator, it didn't occur to her that she would be sleeping with him. If she was honest with herself, in the heat of their passion, it hadn't even crossed her mind to think about birth control.

Now, she was freaking out. She started to count backwards in her head and knew that it was still too soon to tell whether or not she was pregnant. As panic started to overtake her, the thought of a small child with blue eyes and curly brown hair caused her breath to catch in her throat. Her hand slowly came down to rest on top of Fitz's that still covered her abdomen.

"We can't be pregnant," she told him seriously.

"But if you are?" Fitz asked. He needed to know how she would feel about this. It wasn't what he'd planned or even expected, but he would be lying if he said that the idea of Liv being pregnant with his son or daughter was an unwelcome thought. The idea of a little girl with brown eyes and Liv's smile was not something that he'd ever run away from.

"I can't think in those terms, Fitz. If I am, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there, but let's hope that I'm not," she said, half-heartedly. Now, the vision of the little boy wouldn't leave her alone.

"And why are you so calm? You should be worried about this even more than I am," she said, still stroking his hand under hers.

He stopped his hand movements and thought about it. "I honestly don't know," he said, "I suppose I should be upset or worried about it, but I'm not," he paused, looking into her eyes, "I'm not."

Fitz searched her eyes, looking for any hint that she wouldn't want this baby if it turned out that she was pregnant. He saw both fear and worry in her gaze, but not disgust or, even worse—resolve. He feared seeing resolve on her face because he knew that she would consider abortion. It was a logical option and Olivia Pope almost always tried to let herself be ruled by logic when it came to him.

"Take the test, Livy. Then we will decide _together_ what to do from there, okay?" he asked. She said nothing, hiding her eyes from him.

"Look at me, Liv" Fitz said. This was one thing that he simply would not let go. He needed an answer.

She finally...reluctantly...lifted her eyes to his.

"Okay?" he asked again.

He hoped that she would come to him when she found out the truth. He prayed that she wouldn't make any decisions without him because it wasn't just for her to decide. It was his right as well.

But she didn't say what he'd hoped she would say.

"I can't make any promises, Fitz," she said. "This is my decision and mine alone to make," she moved away from him. If I am pregnant, I am the one who has to live with it. I am the one who would have to make the sacrifices, bear the costs, and live my life in shame if it ever got out. It's my body, Fitz, and having a baby right now is not in my plans," she finished. She hoped that he would see her side of things but judging by the shock, disbelief, and growing anger on his face, she'd hoped wrong.

"How can you say that?" Fitz asked angrily. "I have just as much right as you to—"

"We've been alone too long, Fitz," Liv said, cutting him off. "I've got to go. You need to let me go," she finished.

Fitz was livid but it didn't stop him from thinking that her words left him feeling as if she didn't just mean 'let her go' in the physical sense. He wouldn't tell a soul that Liv was pregnant if it turned out that she was. The one person in the world who knew all of his secrets was Cyrus, but he wasn't sure yet if he could trust him with this.

So, no. He'd tell no one.

That is, if she'd even tell him at all.

* * *

Liv, unfortunately, had to be…creative…when trying to get a pregnancy test. She'd had to wait a couple of weeks before going to buy a test at all and those weeks were the most agonizing that she'd ever experienced. She had to watch Fitz grow colder towards her everyday, and she wished with all of her heart that she could turn back the clock and take back her words. Still, he asked after her health without fail and made sure that she had everything she needed.

But now, the time had finally come. Liv thought that enough time had passed so that she could take a test and be fairly certain of the results. And if she were any other woman, she could simply go to the store and buy one. If she were any other woman, she could buy a test without any concern about someone watching her or following her.

But she wasn't any other woman.

She was Olivia Pope. She was the campaign fixer for Governor Fitzgerald Grant. And she was currently sleeping with possibly the next President of the United States. So, yes, she had to be _very_ creative.

The next morning, Liv woke up at 4:30 a.m. Dressing in flip flops, ripped jeans and a t-shirt, Liv pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She put on a Chicago Bears baseball cap to cover her hair. Then, she grabbed a very loud, bright orange handbag that her cousin had given her a few years ago as a gag gift on her birthday, with the full knowledge that Olivia would never be caught in public with such a bag on her person.

Well, today, she was doing exactly that. Liv was trying to be inconspicuous and was fairly sure that anyone who knew her wouldn't recognize her at first glance. Leaving out the front door of the hotel, she began walking towards the downtown area. She would've went out the back door of their hotel, but she knew for a fact that several reporters were staked out at that entrance, with the hope of catching someone that would provide them a juicy, scandalous story. And a pregnant campaign fixer was a juicy, scandalous story.

The best way to sneak out of a building was to act casual and unassuming as you walked right out of the front door. Liv got on the bus, and then she took a cab. Two hours later, she finally ended up at the drugstore downtown. She'd gotten breakfast and shopped a little before she went to the drugstore. Liv took money out of an ATM several days ago, so she was grateful that there wouldn't be a credit slip to tie her to the places she'd gone on the off-chance that her presence could come back and bite her in the butt in the future.

Liv picked up toiletries as well as four different pregnancy tests. Going to the self-checkout, Liv bought all of the items and placed the bags with her other purchases. She made her way back to her room in the hotel right as people began to make their way downstairs for breakfast. Liv released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she got safely to her room without running into anyone she knew.

Liv quickly found the tests and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Olivia made her way to Governor Grant's office. It was after hours and she was sure that no one else would be there but him. She walked through the doors and eventually made it to Fitz's secretary's desk. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob.

Closing the door, Olivia stepped into his office. Fitz was standing behind his desk, facing the window. Liv walked over to him and stood directly behind him. He still hadn't said anything so Olivia put her arms around him and rested her cheek at about the middle of his back.

She felt Fitz relax under her cheek and she began to draw lazy circles across his stomach with her fingers. After a little while, Fitz turned in her arms and pulled away from her. The action hurt her but she knew she had hurt him, too. She'd made him believe that she was going to terminate the pregnancy if there was one; even worse, she'd made him feel like his opinion didn't matter or that he had no say in the well being of his child.

She'd been wrong.

Because it wasn't just _her_ body anymore. She shared it with her child and that child was utterly helpless as he trusted her to keep him safe until he could use his own lungs to take in air. Until the child was born, her baby completely depended on her to eat for him. And to breathe for him.

It wasn't her body, it was _their_ body. Any rights she had over her own body were obliterated when that pregnancy test turned blue. She couldn't simply make a decision about the baby without talking to Fitz or considering her baby. She now had others to consider first.

"Well?" Fitz asked. He looked neither hopeful nor dreadful of what she was going to say. Liv had been hoping to gauge his reaction to her news and use his facial expressions to determine what he _wanted_ her to tell him. But his face offered her nothing and the distance between them made her chest ache.

She wanted to lie. It would be so much easier for her if she could just make this decision on her own. But as she opened up her mouth to tell him that she wasn't pregnant, she remembered something.

She _loved_ this man.

There was no deceit in love. And as the man who owned her heart, she owed him her honesty and consideration. She owed him the truth—not only because she loved him, but because the child now growing inside of her belonged to him as well. He had a right to that child and deserved to be offered the ability to help raise him or her if he wanted to.

Yes, it would be easier and more convenient if she could make this decision alone. But Liv was never one to take the easy way out, especially if it hurt someone else—and more especially if the person who would be hurt was someone she loved.

So, she looked him in the eye and softly said, "Yes."

Fitz breathed out slowly. "And your decision?" he asked, blanking his expression. He wanted this baby and he would argue with her about it if he had to.

"I'm keeping it," she said, shoulders straightening. "And I'm sorry I made you feel that way," she finished softly.

Fitz stared at her for a moment and then closed the distance between them. Curling his arm around her waist, he brought her close to his chest and put his forehead on hers. Liv couldn't tell what he was thinking because he hadn't said anything yet. She hoped that he didn't blame her for getting pregnant, since the truth was that this baby was even more catastrophic to his career than if someone had announced their affair on CNN Live. She could just see the headlines now: "Presidential Candidate has Bastard Love Child with Campaign Fixer". They'd never get any peace.

While Olivia was lost in worry, she felt liquid touch her cheek. Reaching up, she wiped it off and realized that it came from Fitz. Her guy, Fitz Grant, was crying. She pulled back so that she could see his face and it was his expression that tore the breath from her body.

He was smiling.

Never in a million years did she think he would be happy with the news, but his tears and his smile gave her permission to be happy about the pregnancy too. Up until this moment, Olivia had been worried, afraid, sad, determined, and confused about the baby. But now that she knew he wanted this child, she let herself feel the joy of finding out that she would be a first time mother. Slowly, she began to smile.

"Mellie resented both pregnancies for the majority of the terms, so I never got the chance to be truly happy about becoming a father," Fitz said, voice breaking. "But with you—" Fitz stopped talking and suddenly lifted her up and deposited her on his desk. Then, sitting down, he brought his chair right up to her, wrapped his arms around her back and rested his head on her stomach. The gesture made the tears that were gathering in Olivia's eyes fall free. She smiled, pushing her hands through Fitz's hair as she held him to her.

They sat that way for a while, both enjoying the upcoming birth of their child. After a while, Liv tugged gently on Fitz's hair and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he said, lifting his head to kiss her stomach through her shirt. He then began to make his way up her torso and to her mouth. "But we're going to figure it out," he said, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

**_Please Review! I'm not sure where this story is going to end up, but I'm excited as we uncover more of Fitz and Liv's story together! What do you guys think is going to happen next? How do you think Liv will hide the pregnancy from the media?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fitzgerald Grant was over the moon.

He and Olivia were going to have their first child and he was likely going to be the next President of the United States. His life wasn't perfect, but he was happier than he'd ever been.

When he graduated from college and married Mellie, he thought he had everything figured out. He wasn't in love with Mellie but she wasn't in love with him either. At the time, neither of them believed in love, and marriage was the next logical step for them in the same way that college is usually the next logical step for high school graduates. Not out of any sense of destiny or true desire, but simply because it was what most people did.

His parents' marriage wasn't a love match, but they still accomplished great things together. To this day, Fitz had only ever seen his parents kiss each other once and that had never bothered him before. So, when he met Mellie and his father encouraged him to propose because of her familial connections and her serious, focused personality, he agreed that she would make a good politician's wife.

Back then, Fitz was young and arrogant. He was foolishly in a hurry, thinking he was already at the 'ripe old age of 27' and that it was time to finally settle down. He'd think _'I'm not getting any younger'_ and he was rushed into marrying Mellie because he hadn't believed in true love or happily ever afters. He'd seen that in his parent's marriage!

But that all changed when he met Olivia Pope. From the moment she opened her beautiful mouth to quite colorfully set him straight, he was hooked. And Fitz could not believe that he had settled for a dull, passionless marriage with Mellie when, if he had just been patient, he could have found Liv and had an exciting, full marriage with her. She'd introduced him to the sweaty palmed, weak kneed, heart racing kind of love like you only read about in novels. Or watch on a television screen. Fitz smiled, thinking of last night.

"We don't have to make a decision right now anyway," Olivia was saying, curled up in Fitz's lap. "It'll be months before I start showing and we'll know about the election next week. We have time."

"I know," he said, stroking her thigh. "But let's have a plan in place. Whether I win next week or not, I want us to be ready if people start asking questions," Fitz finished. He didn't know how the next months would play out, but he wished that he could just take her away from everything so that they could enjoy each other in peace, without any worry of discovery and without any distractions.

"I also think you should take it easy," he said cautiously, "There's nothing else to be done about the election at this point and I think you should rest more. The stress and late nights can't be good for the baby," Fitz said. He was delighted to discover that he was becoming one of those men who only wanted their women to sit in bubble wrapped bliss and rainbows once he found out she was pregnant.

Olivia just looked at him, eyebrow raised. Just what was she supposed to do, knit sweaters all day?

"What?" he asked, unrepentant. He knew what she was thinking.

"Fitz," Olivia started, "I won't change into someone I'm not just because I'm pregnant," she said, even though she secretly agreed with him. It didn't matter that she was going to take things easier anyway. She didn't want him to start treating her like she was made of glass but at the same time, she was touched.

Because he wouldn't have said it if he didn't care. And the fact that he suggested it at all when he knew her character—it made her feel…cherished.

"Tough," he whispered seriously, leaning impossibly closer. She was too important to him to not take care of herself. "You are precious to me, Liv. _Beloved_. So be upset if you must," he said. Then he kissed her roughly until she melted in his arms again. Pulling back slightly, he said, "But make no mistake Livy, that your health and the health of our baby are more important to me than anything else in the world," he finished simply.

"And if I remain angry with you?" she asked, hoping that this happiness she felt was real. But she couldn't help but feel that it was too good to be true. Olivia started to undo his tie.

Inching her shoes off one by one so he could massage her feet, Fitz said, "Then I'll just have to come up with some way to make you forgive me."

"Daddy!"

Fitz was jolted out of his memory by the sound and turned as his daughter, Karen, rushed up to him. She'd turned 11 recently and he knew that he only had another year or so before she stopped being so free with her affections towards him. Each child reached an age when they became more reserved towards their parents. Jerry, his son, started calling him 'dad' a long time ago because it was decidedly un-cool to say 'daddy' anymore or to hug and kiss your parents when you hit puberty. So Fitz relished this time with his daughter, knowing that she wouldn't be rushing into his arms whenever she saw him for much longer.

"Hey princess," Fitz said, hugging her. She pulled away and grabbed his hand as they started walking to the kitchen. Today, Fitz was able to be at home for a while before he had to get back to the office, but he'd stopped thinking of it as home many months ago. Now, he only felt at home when he saw a particular set of warm brown eyes and deep caramel skin.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Fitz asked. He never got to just talk to his daughter anymore because of the campaign, but if he got elected, he wanted to make sure he made it a priority to see Karen more often so that she wouldn't feel neglected by him. He knew what it was like to have a father who was as absent as he was uncaring, and he never wanted Karen to feel that way about him.

"Nothing. Can I have fifty dollars?" she asked, smiling sweetly. Ever since Karen was little, she knew she only had to look at her dad with those cute, puppy dog eyes and ask for whatever she wanted, knowing she would get it.

Still, he didn't want to make it too easy for her. "Fifty dollars? That's a lot of money, princess. What do you need it for?" Fitz asked her.

"Because there's this wishing well at the mall, but people only put a penny in there to make their wishes. But I say, it's no wonder no one's wishes come true! A penny is too cheap. But if I put fifty dollars in the well and make a wish, it'll have to come true!" she finished in a rush.

Fitz laughed and asked, "And what is this wish that I will be paying so high a price for?"

"For you to lose the election next week. Then, you can be home all the time and we won't need all the body guards anymore and you won't have to see Ms. Olivia anymore either," she said, looking down.

The part with Olivia was the only part of her statement that he heard. "You don't like Olivia?" Fitz asked, crushed. He'd hoped that his kids would love her as he did.

"She's nice," Karen said, picking at the hem of her dress. "But she looks at you the way Bobby's mom stares at our gym teacher after school," she leaned in whispering as if it were some big secret, "And _everybody_ knows that Bobby's parents are getting a divorce." Karen started to look even sadder. "I don't want you and mom to get a divorce because Ms. Olivia looks at you like Bobby's mom looks at Mr. Massey. You're happier when she's around, and it's _obvious_ that she likes you more than mommy likes you."

Smart girl.

_Observant_ girl.

She was so young but even at her age, she knew that all was not well in her parent's marriage. The funny thing was, Karen had only met Olivia twice, and briefly. He didn't think it was long enough to make that much of an impression and he knew for a fact that he never caught Olivia staring at him, especially in public.

Fitz didn't know what to say to his daughter. He obviously couldn't tell her that he'd love nothing more than to get a divorce and be free of Mellie, but he also couldn't look her in the eye and lie, either.

"Sweetheart," Fitz began, hoping the words would come to him, "I wish you would make an effort to like Olivia. If I become president, then she would be a part of our lives for a long time. And, really, your mom and I won't be getting a divorce because of how anyone looks at anyone else," he said, choosing his wording carefully.

Karen let go of the hem of her dress and asked, "So you and mom will stay together forever?"

"Karen!" Mellie called out from down the hall, saving Fitz from answering the question. His daughter's questions did make him realize that he couldn't go on with the way things were. He wouldn't be able to split his attention between his duties as president, Mellie, the children, and Livy with the baby. Something had to give, but he wouldn't—_couldn't_—give up Olivia.

"Coming, mommy!" Karen said, rushing out of the room just as fast as she rushed in.

Fitz watched her go as he debated what to do. For the first time, Fitz was considering bowing out for the running for president. Since he was young, he'd wanted nothing more than to become POTUS. He wanted his name in history books and he wanted to make the most difference in the world as he was able. So, he refrained from drinking in excess, he was careful with how many women he slept with, and he made sure that his grades were always up to par.

Fitz only went to the most prestigious schools because of his father, and he joined political clubs throughout high school and college. He'd married Mellie and had two kids with her because the president had to be seen as a family man. Everything that Fitz had done since he was a teenager had been so that he could get to this point—a serious contender for the presidency.

But Liv changed all of that.

His dreams, his goals, and his aspirations had all changed because of her.

Yes, he still wanted to be the president, but it was also no longer the most important thing. It was no longer number one in his life.

Fitz sat heavily in the nearest chair and took a deep breath. He needed to see Livy. Being in her presence always made things clearer to him. She grounded him and focused him in ways that no one else ever could. Elections were in less than a week. He was so, so close to the White House, but was he willing to give it all up for love?

For her?

* * *

_**Hey guys! So, we've seen the show and we know that Fitz didn't resign from his position, but all is not as it seems! This doesn't mean that he didn't choose her over his position, so wait for the upcoming chapters to see how this plays out. Also, I know we'd want the kids to adore Liv, but let's face reality-a young child would never be comfortable with the person they would see as responsible for breaking up their family. So, as much as it pained me, I could not let Karen's reaction be one of acceptance or happiness about Olivia. Anywho, hoped you guys liked the chapter! I know it was short, but there's more to follow, I promise!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long but I think I have a clear idea about where the story is going to go from here. Enjoy!**_

"Ask me to leave," Fitz said, feeling more sure about this than he'd ever felt about anything. There was going to be chaos and bad press. It was going to be a rocky road but he was willing to jump if she would jump with him.

"What?" Olivia asked. Fitz had that look in his eyes. That look that said he was getting ready to suggest something without thinking it through because he was following his gut, just like she'd taught him to do. That look alternately made her proud as well as nervous. Fitz had called her a half hour ago and asked her to meet him at the office. She showed up, wanting to see him but worried that if they kept meeting after hours, someone would take notice.

"Ask me to leave," Fitz said again, moving closer. He hadn't even taken his coat off. As soon as he spotted her, Fitz started moving towards her and now only stood a few inches away. He gently grabbed her hands and placed them over his heart, saying, "I will leave her. I will leave the campaign to be with you," he said. His forehead touched hers. "Ask and I will say yes."

Liv sucked in her breath. She even thought of pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Never in a million years did she think he would leave everything for her, yet here he was, telling her to choose. To make this decision for him. Liv paused in her elation.

_To make this decision for him._

"I can't do that," Liv whispered, and as she watched, his warm blue eyes darkened at her words. "I don't mean it like that," she said, grabbing his arm. "I just meant that I can't make that decision for you, Fitz." Liv pushed his jacket aside and wrapped both arms around his waist, saying, "Everything that you've done in the past twenty years has been so that you can get to this place. The White House," she said wistfully. Looking down at his chest, she asked him, "How could I take that away from you? And how could you ask me to?"

Fitz lifted his thumb and stroked her cheek. Smiling slightly, he said, "All my life, I have been searching for a cause that consumes me—mind, body, and soul—a cause that is worth living or dying for. Something that is worth laying it all on the line. I used to think that the cause I looked for was the presidency," Fitz said, pulling her even closer. "But now I know that the thing I was looking for was you. You, Ms. Pope, consume me and make me better. You challenge me and you fight me, but you also fight for me and protect me. You are absolutely worth sacrificing everything for and I promise you that if you agree to take a chance on us, I won't once look back with regret—"

"Stop," Liv said, shaking, "Please, stop." She didn't know where his sudden conviction was coming from, but she was desperately hoping that he was _in this_, because if he wasn't, it would devastate her.

Fitz shook his head and said, "No. I love you too much."

Olivia listened to those words pour from his lips and thought she'd never heard anything sweeter. When she started working for Fitz in the middle of his campaign, she never thought that her path in life would alter so drastically, but she couldn't say with any honesty that she regretted it. She was going to be a mother. And she was going to be with the man that she loved.

Only once in a lifetime do people get the opportunity to make a decision that could change the rest of their lives. Usually, that decision is made by mistake, but Liv was going to go into this with her eyes wide open, fully realizing what she was doing.

Liv wanted to take the plunge but she wasn't made that way. She never made decisions without thinking them through and without weighing the costs and benefits. No matter how much she wanted to just leap without looking down, she needed to think about this. She needed to be sure.

Because when Olivia Pope finally made a decision, she would stick by it.

"Can I think about it?" she asked, slowly.

Fitz stopped breathing for a moment. Thinking about it was one chess move away from saying yes. Of course he would let her think about it. He wanted her to be sure and he never wanted her to think that he rushed her into making a decision that she wasn't ready to make.

"You have four days," Fitz said. "In four days, meet me right here. Same time, same place. If you're here, I know that your answer is yes. And we walk away together. If you're not here—" Fitz stopped, not wanting to think about that possibility.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. She'd needed him to understand that she needed time, and the fact that he wasn't angry at her for not immediately agreeing, showed her that he knew her better than she thought he did.

"Thank you," she said warmly, holding him tight. She had a lot to think about. She loved him and wanted his child. But she didn't want to hurt him, and Liv was certain that neither Mellie, nor America, would just let him go without a fight.

* * *

Four days had passed. Four days had gone by and Liv hadn't heard a word from Fitz. She'd seen him, certainly, but only when Cyrus and the campaign team were around. Tonight, she would meet Fitz at the office.

And she was going to say yes.

Liv had thought long and hard about the short and long term effects of Fitz's decision from the perspectives of the campaign fixer as well as the woman who loved him. On the one hand, Fitz would probably never get another chance to run for president again. He was fairly young for a presidential candidate, but if he divorced Mellie for her and dropped out of the campaign literally days before the ballots were counted, America wasn't likely to give him the same chance again.

On the other side of things, it wouldn't be that bad of a political disaster if he left the campaign. The media would wonder about his reasons and speculate about him, but their attention would quickly shift to the new sensation: the first female President of the United States. After that, she and Fitz could pretty much do whatever they wanted and not have to worry about a major media and political fallout. Overall, she figured they were probably looking at a year or two before she and Fitz could walk out into the day, hand in hand, without anyone really knowing who they were.

And she couldn't wait.

* * *

Liv hailed a cab.

She didn't own a car and she would've been too nervous to drive if she did. If she left now, she should make it there before Fitz did. This was one appointment that she didn't want to be late for. Liv didn't want Fitz to have to wonder if she'd changed her mind or chickened out of meeting him. She needed him to know that she was _in this_ with him.

And she needed to tell him that she loved him.

Liv had not told Fitz that she loved him even though she'd already admitted it to herself weeks ago. She never said it because those three words weren't as meaningless to her as they were to most people these days. People tended to say that they loved people without really knowing or caring what the words meant. They said it and still lied, cheated, and stole from the very people they claimed to love. They gave up and walked away at the first sign of bad weather in their relationship.

Olivia had only said she loved one other man in her life, and that had been her father. She never freely said the words because she felt that to love someone was to put their needs before your own. To love someone meant to love them when they annoy you or anger you or make you want to scream. Loving someone meant accepting them for who they were without trying to change them. Loving someone meant that you gave up the right to be a free agent, or to just walk away. Love, to Olivia, was eternal. And so, she'd held the words back from any man, even Fitz.

Until now.

Because she _did_ love him. She wanted forever with him, both in this life and the next. She wanted to be his wife someday and she wanted them to be a real family. A family who truly cherished one another and regarded each other as precious. He was her beloved and she wanted him to know what he meant to her.

Liv absent-mindedly rubbed her belly as she was lost in thought, so she didn't notice the car coming towards her from the opposite side of the road until it was too late. The car had swerved out of its lane and was headed straight for the cab driver's door. Liv always thought that she would be able to think quickly if she was ever in a situation like this and that she'd know what to do. But she froze. She saw the headlights on the other vehicle and simply stared as they kept coming towards her cab. Liv's last thought, before her world was filled with darkness, was _'Oh, Fitz. I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

Fitz was excited.

He knew that Olivia was going to come tonight because he knew that she loved him. She hadn't said it yet, but he knew it was true, nonetheless. He dreaded the political nightmare it was going to be when he announced that he was pulling out of the race tomorrow, but he was also sure that it would be worth it in the end. Besides, he had a campaign fixer at his disposal. Olivia would know exactly what to do so that they could make their escape from the spotlight as quickly and smoothly as possible.

Fitz walked into his office and looked around. She wasn't there yet, but he was early, so he wasn't worried. She would come. Fitz took off his coat, placed it on the armchair by his desk and waited, looking expectantly at the doorway.

She would come.

* * *

Jonas Greer didn't know what Olivia Pope had done to garner his special set of skills, and neither did he care. He simply did the job that he was paid to do and moved on to the next one. It was slightly difficult to try to hit the woman with this stolen car in a way that hurt her, but didn't kill her. However, he was good at what he did. And no task ever got the better of him.

He quickly exited the wrecked car and walked over to the next block, only looking back to make sure that people were getting out of their cars to check on the woman in the cab and call an ambulance.

"It's done," Jonas said into the disposable cell as the person on the other end of the line answered the phone. No greetings were spoken and no pleasantries were exchanged. This was a business transaction and Jonas simply wanted to get the other half of his money and get out of town.

"You didn't kill her, did you? If she's dead, you can say goodbye to the other fifteen grand," the voice on the other end said.

He was a professional. He never, _ever_, made mistakes and resented the implication deeply. Jonas had no loyalties or boundaries. He would do what was necessary to complete the job, but if his…employer…turned on him, Jonas had no qualms about ending the life of anyone who dared to betray him.

"Watch yourself," he said quietly. "I said it's done."

There was a pause on the line. "Fine. Your money will be deposited in five minutes." The voice said.

Jonas hung up the phone. As far as he was concerned, his business was concluded. He shed his fake beard, the ball cap, and the wig as he walked in between alleys. Jonas turned his jacket inside out and pulled out a pair of shades. By the time he emerged, Jonas looked like a completely different person. And he disappeared between one breath and the next, just like he'd been doing for years.

_**Oh snap! Who do you think was on the other end of the line? Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'_Where was she?_' Fitz wondered. His heart broke a little with each minute that passed when Liv didn't walk through that door. A half hour had gone by since she was supposed to meet him. Fitz pulled out his cell phone, fingers tensed to dial Liv's number when he stopped. A smarter man would've given up by now. A different man might have recognized her absence for what it was: rejection.

But Fitz was never rational when it came to Olivia. So, of course, he called her. When she didn't answer, he hung up and dialed again. When the phone went to voicemail, he thought about leaving a message but decided against it. When he saw her earlier today, she looked happy, almost hopeful. He took that as a sign that she had decided to walk away with him, but maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to make assumptions.

He told her that if she didn't meet him tonight, he would take that as her answer. He'd given her an out. And she'd taken it. He wanted her so fervently to choose him, but maybe she wanted something different. When Fitz finally admitted to himself that she wouldn't be walking through that door, he got up. He put his coat back on and left, feeling as if his whole world had tilted sideways.

* * *

Nurse Mary Jepson had been working the late night shift in the ER of St. John's Memorial Hospital for 23 years. And in that time, she'd seen gunshot wounds, stab wounds, domestic violence cases, and many other sad, traumatic events. She was so used to it that almost nothing surprised her anymore. But, she never wanted to be one of those medical professionals who became so jaded by their work that they lost the ability to feel compassion and sympathy for their patients.

"Mary, we got one on the way, ETA: 2 minutes," Phyllis, the head nurse, told her. Mary followed her as Phyllis rattled off her information. "Late 20s to early 30s, female, African American. Approximately 120-130 pounds. Head-on collision in a hit and run. Internal bleeding is a high probability so call up to the lab and have them ready. I want you to do a full blood work-up as soon as she gets in. STDs, platelet counts, pregnancy, you know the drill." Yes, she did. Mary called up to the lab as she quickly washed her hands and donned a fresh pair of gloves.

Moments later, the paramedics rushed into the ER with the woman laid out on a stretcher. The woman looked pale and her pulse was weak. There was blood all over the woman's body, but after they cleaned it off, she realized that most of the blood was from superficial wounds. Mary got blood from her as soon as possible because she knew that in situations like this, every second counted.

When Mary got the call from the lab, she quickly listened and processed what was being said. Relaying that information to the doctor, he said, "Get OB down here ASAP."

Mary paged Dr. Stevens, the gynecologist on-call tonight. When Dr. Stevens arrived, she went straight up to the patient to look at her blood work and stats, asking for a quick recap of everything that happened so far. She pulled out the ultrasound so that she could take a look at what was going on inside her womb.

Dr. Stevens paused, then checked the readings again. Mary watched Dr. Stevens glance up at the other doctor and give a slight shake of her head. Mary's heart dropped. She had four boys of her own and was proud to be a mother. By the woman's age, she would've assumed that this might have been her first child, but that didn't mean she couldn't have more children. She looked young and fit, and if there was a dependable, good man in her life, Mary hoped that they could heal from this and try again someday.

"Find the woman's personal effects, Mary," Dr. Stevens said. "We need to notify next-of kin if they haven't been contacted already."

Mary agreed and quickly found the woman's wallet, but no cell phone. Perhaps it was still at the crash site somewhere on the ground or in the car. The woman's name was Olivia Pope, and the name sounded familiar to Mary but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it from.

And without a cell phone or an address book, there was no way of knowing who to call. So Mary asked one of the paramedics if they recovered a cell phone at the crash site. They told her to call the police who arrived on scene, but with the weather and the night, it probably wouldn't be found until the morning.

Mary hoped, for the woman's sake, that the phone was found before she woke. She didn't want Ms. Pope to be alone when she heard the news.

* * *

The next morning, Cyrus got up early and tried to call Olivia again. She didn't answer last night but he expected her to answer this morning. Tomorrow was Election Day, the most important day of Fitz's career and Olivia was MIA. It wasn't like her to just disappear like this and he began to worry.

Cyrus called the other staff members on the campaign and asked if anyone had heard or seen Olivia since yesterday afternoon. All of them replied in the negative. Lastly, Cyrus decided to call Fitz. He and Olivia could almost always be found away from everyone else, huddled in a corner somewhere talking strategy and logistics. Cyrus was pleased that they were getting along so well, especially after their rocky first meeting. He wanted Olivia to rub off on Fitz. If no one knew where Olivia was, Fitz usually knew.

Fitz's phone rang. He'd been staring at the ceiling for the better part of an hour, not knowing what he'd say to Olivia when he saw her today. Did she expect him to act like nothing had happened? Did she expect him to be able to put on a mask and pretend that he was okay?

He looked at the caller ID that read 'Cyrus'. Fitz answered, saying, "It is entirely too early to be calling me. When I'm president, I'm going to make a law that you can't call me before 8 a.m."

"Have you seen Olivia?" Cyrus asked, his voice slightly worried.

Fitz sat up in bed, alert. He had assumed that what happened last night was unconnected from anything else, but what if he'd been wrong? What if Liv didn't show, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't?

"No, not since yesterday afternoon. Why? Cy, what's wrong?" Fitz asked, chest aching. If something happened to her and he'd been too caught up in his own fears to investigate her whereabouts, he'd never forgive himself.

"It may be nothing," Cyrus said, not believing his own words for a minute. Olivia was never late for anything and if she was going to be, she would've called him.

"Cyrus—" Fitz said, his tone warning. If Cyrus suspected something, he wanted to know.

"It's just that…no one has heard from her or seen her since yesterday and it's not like her. I'm starting to worry. She's not answering her cell and she hasn't called anyone, Fitz."

"Can't we run a trace on her phone?" Fitz asked, thinking of that Huck person Olivia had introduced him to a while ago. He seemed like the kind of person who could run a trace on someone's phone.

"I don't know where he is. Here, I'll place you on three-way while I give her cell another shot. Hold on," Cyrus said. Cyrus dialed Liv's number again and clicked back over to Fitz so they could both hear it ring. The call picked up and Cyrus was relieved, but only until he realized it was a male on the other end.

"Hello?" the man said.

"Hi," Cyrus said, feeling suddenly awkward. If Liv had been with a man last night and had simply slept in, he might've overreacted a bit. "This is Cyrus Beene. Is Olivia there?"

"Mr. Beene, this is Detective Rodney Carter. Are you Ms. Pope's next of kin? The hospital has been trying to reach someone all night."

Cyrus' heart dropped. "What?!" Fitz yelled. Cyrus had forgotten he was on the line. Hopefully, the detective wouldn't notice that there was more than one person on the line. "What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?!" Fitz continued to yell into the phone.

"She's at the St. John's Memorial Hospital, but I'm not allowed to say more unless it's the next of kin—"

"I am her husband," Fitz said heatedly, taking Cyrus back. He didn't know why Fitz felt compelled to say that, but he supposed it _was_ the quickest way to get information.

"Very well," Detective Carter said, "It looks like she was taking a cab into the city late last night when the cab was hit by another car. The cab driver died instantly but your wife was injured. She was still alive as of an hour ago and the doctors told me she would pull through.

The driver of the car who hit her seems to be missing, and eye-witness reports have confirmed that the male walked away from the wreckage. Unfortunately, it was very dark last night and the vehicle used was apparently stolen. We are doing everything we can to find this person, sir, but you should get to the hospital as soon as possible—"

Fitz hung up the phone and rushed to get dressed. He was so angry with himself. He couldn't _believe_ that he'd wasted time last night wallowing in self-pity while the love of his life had been bleeding on the side of a road. And she _had_ been coming to see him last night.

_Her answer had been yes._

Fitz's phone rang again and it was Cyrus. Fitz picked up saying, "Cy, I'm on my way to the hospital now. I'll call you when I get there."

"But Fitz—" Cyrus was cut off as Fitz hung the phone up again. Was she okay?

Was the _baby_ alright?

Fitz's heart almost stopped at the thought of what could've happened last night. The detective had said she was okay when he checked on her an hour ago, but what if she'd crashed, or had internal bleeding or something? These thoughts were making Fitz more frazzled more and more by the minute, and he knew that he'd only calm once he held her in his arms again. It was the only way he could be sure that she was safe.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know that losing the baby was going to be a hard thing to sell, but it wouldn't have been plausible to keep the baby and continue with a believable story line. However, I would like to hint that all things won't continue to be so dark and gloomy in the Fitz/Liv universe, and this is also the case in my other story **_**Meant to Be**_**. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll update soon! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Fitz arrived at the hospital, he immediately asked the front desk what Olivia's room number was. The nurse told him she was still asleep in room 409, so he took the elevator to his right. Finding the room, Fitz paused to brace himself. She wouldn't need him to break down in front of her—she would need him to be strong. To be her rock in the storm.

Fitz went into the hospital room and immediately turned to close the door. He'd told Tom and Hal, his new bodyguards, to make sure they weren't disturbed. Walking up to Olivia's bedside, he noted the bruises and scarring on her face, neck, and hands. She looked so tiny in that big hospital bed.

She looked…_fragile_.

Using the lever on the side of the bed, Fitz pulled down the bars. Kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket, Fitz climbed in the hospital bed with Olivia. Lifting the covers, he scooted his large frame next to Liv and gently wrapped his arms around her torso.

Fitz laid his head down by her neck, like he'd done on that faraway morning on the 35th floor of a hotel, and simply held her. He held her knowing that her heart continued to beat persistently. He held her knowing that she would wake and gaze at him with those serious, beautifully warm eyes. And he held her knowing that he'd almost lost her.

A tear escaped Fitz's eye as he tightened his grip around her waist. Fitz then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes to the sun streaming on her face, so she immediately knew she wasn't at home. She'd always kept her shades drawn so that her room was cozy and dark, just the way she liked it. When a person wakes up to sunlight, their pupils dilate and it's a painful experience to have first thing in the morning, so she never would've left her shades open last night.

When that registered, so did the pain in her body. Olivia hurt all over and looked around, trying to find the source of it. It was then that she realized she was in a hospital. '_How did I get here?_' Liv thought.

Olivia barely had time to panic before she became aware of the arm wrapped around her waist. She touched her hand to that arm and knew it belonged to Fitz. She'd spent hours tracing the veins in that arm once as he'd held her after making love.

"Fitz?" Liv asked, confused. _What was going on?_ She turned in his arms to face him.

"Hey," Fitz said, stirring. He couldn't sleep peacefully until she woke, so Fitz had stayed semi-awake in order to explain to her what had happened last night. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Where am I? And how did we get here?" Liv asked.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Fitz asked gently. He had expected Liv to remember what happened so that she could give a statement to the police so they could catch the bastard, but Liv didn't seem to remember much.

"I was coming to see you," Liv said, remembering that she had gotten in a cab. "I hailed a cab and we were halfway to the office. After that…I don't know," Liv said, wondering how long she'd been in the hospital.

"You were in an accident," Fitz said, gently lifting her hand. "The driver was killed on impact but you were rushed to emergency. They haven't caught the guy yet, Fitz said, waiting on her to fully understand what happened. He wanted to ask after the baby, but it was obvious by now that Liv hadn't spoken to a doctor yet.

Liv stared at him. She had been in an accident? That would explain the soreness in her body and her aching head…Olivia's hand flew to her stomach.

"The baby?" she choked out, willing him to be okay.

"I don't know," Fitz said. The doctor had come several times already but Liv hadn't been awake yet. Fitz had been able to pretend that he was just there as her concerned boss, but he wasn't sure the nurses bought it.

He stepped out into the hall to ask Hal to go find the doctor. A few minutes later, Dr. Sanders walked in. She smiled as she saw that Olivia was wide awake and had regained a healthy color to her skin. She regretted this part of her job, the part where she had to tell her patients bad news and give condolences that were simply not enough.

"Is the baby okay?" Olivia asked the doctor, already having a sour feeling in her gut as she read the doctor's body language.

She didn't look like she had good news.

The doctor had given her all of her vitals except for the one that was most important, and Liv thought she might have done this on purpose.

The doctor looked at Fitz and suggested, "Perhaps I could speak to Ms. Pope alone—"

"No, it's okay," Liv said, needing Fitz to hold her hand. She didn't care what the doctor thought. If the doctor was about to give her bad news, Liv knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it alone. She could handle a lot of things and shake off the dust after it was over. She could pick herself up and keep trudging forward, most of the time. But if Dr. Sanders was about to say what Liv thought she was going to say, then she wanted Fitz there with her. She needed him. "I want someone with me and we are close," Liv finished.

"Very well," the doctor said. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Pope. The trauma to your body—" Liv didn't hear the rest of what the doctor was saying because of the blood rushing through her ears. She had lost their baby.

"I'll leave you for a while," the doctor said softly, but Olivia wasn't listening. She was already reaching for Fitz, her love, the one person who could make the pain in her heart a little less crushing, a little easier to bear.

As the door to her room closed, Olivia called out to him, saying his name over and over. "Fitz?"

Fitz didn't hesitate as he moved to cover Liv with his body. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around her and held on with all his strength. Liv buried her head in Fitz's neck and cried for her son or daughter that was lost. She cried for herself and she cried for Fitz, her wonderful Fitz, who lost their child as well. Liv held on even tighter to Fitz, feeling as if she just couldn't get close enough, as she grieved and found comfort in the arms of the only man she'd ever loved.

Fitz couldn't breathe right. Just 24 hours ago, Fitz had thought he was on the verge of getting everything he wanted out of life. That dream used to be the presidency. But recently, that dream had turned into a life with Olivia. He had been prepared to leave office, divorce Mellie, and marry Olivia as soon as possible. At the time, Fitz had not realized just how wonderful things had been. But now, as the doctor announced that their child was gone, Fitz felt his world was crumbling around him. When the doctor left and Liv called his name as if it were a prayer, he couldn't have held himself from her if the whole world depended on it.

And he didn't know what he should say, or what words he could possibly offer that would make it better. So, Fitz held her. He held the woman he loved and rocked her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Sir?"

Fitz woke to someone shaking him. As he opened his eyes, Hal's face came into focus and Fitz shot up from the bed. Before he could try to explain what he was doing with Olivia in his arms, Hal began speaking.

"Sir, both your wife and Cyrus have been trying to reach you. I've been able to stall them, but I won't be able to continue to do so for long—," Hal said.

"No, you did well, Hal. Thank you," Fitz said sincerely, while straightening his tie. He looked down at Olivia, whose eyes were beginning to open. She looked at him with a sad, but resigned expression. Liv knew that he had to go, and was actually surprised that he'd been able to stay away from the world for as long as he did. But the world didn't stop just because your own personal universe was up in flames.

As the saying went, 'Life goes on'.

Liv looked up at Fitz and wanted to just stay curled up in bed with him for the next two weeks so that they could help each other heal from this pain. But they were going to announce the winner of the election in the morning and they both had to make a decision.

"Give us a minute, Hal," Fitz said, reading her thoughts. He knew they had to talk again before he left, for it would be days before he would be able to hold her in his arms once more.

When the door closed, Fitz and Olivia reached for each other's hands at the same time. She looked at Fitz's face for a few minutes, then Liv began to speak. "You have to go tomorrow. And if they call your name, Fitz…I want you to take it," she finished.

"Liv…" Fitz started to protest.

"Do it for me," Liv said, wanting him to realize that she wasn't telling him this just because they'd lost the baby. She wanted him to accept the presidency because he deserved it. Because he'd earned it. And because she wanted to see him happy. Liv knew that he'd want to be by her side, and she wanted him there too. But if he dropped out, Liv thought he might regret it. And maybe even grow to resent her for it.

She was strong, but she wasn't strong enough to handle his possible resentment on top of losing the baby. She wasn't made that way. Something good and wonderful _had_ to happen for them, because if he won, the victory would belong to her just as much as it would belong to him.

"Please, Fitz. I want some _good_ to come out of all this. I want your dreams to come true," Liv said, trying to smile but failing.

"_You_ are my dream," Fitz said simply. Did he want the presidency? Of course he did. But he wanted to be with Liv more, especially since…since they had lost the baby.

"I don't know if I could do it anyway," Fitz said, "Stand up there and smile and wave and pretend to be the happiest, luckiest man alive? I can't do it, Liv," Fitz said, completely serious.

"Yes you can," Liv stated simply. Fitz was both strong and brilliant. And besides… "I taught you well," she finished.

Fitz looked at her and asked one question, knowing that whatever she said next, he would agree with. He didn't want to argue with her about anything, but he honestly couldn't muster up any excitement about tomorrow's announcement. In fact, Fitz thought he might be the only presidential candidate in history to hope that he would lose.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Liv took a deep breath and spoke before she started crying again.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure," she said, looking at him steadily.

Fitz kissed her softly on the lips, then slowly rose to his feet. Releasing her hand, he turned and made his way to the door.

"You'll watch tomorrow?" he asked, not wanting to turn around in case she was crying again. Fitz could handle a lot of things. He could handle mud-slinging campaigns, a horrid marriage, and stress every day of his life—but Liv's tears…they utterly destroyed him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Olivia whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"And Fitz?" Liv asked before he left.

Fitz turned at the door, gazing at her face. "Yeah, sweetheart?" he asked.

She briefly hesitated, then said, "For the record…I would have said yes," Liv said. She had made her decision. She had chosen him, and she needed him to know that.

Fitz smiled sadly and said to her, "I know."

* * *

**Please review! It won't stay so sad, I promise! More to come soon.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews on Chapter 10! We'll watch Liv and Fitz begin to heal and move forward after what happened to her, but there's still much more to be revealed, like who hired the hit on Olivia and why? I'm also trying to decide where to end this story as it was only meant to be one chapter but turned into eleven, lol! Suggestions and reviews are always welcome as I wind down the finales to both my stories. I want them to be finished by the season premiere on September 27**__**th**__** so keep the reviews coming! Thanks!**_

Chapter 11

"Breaking News: And CNN can now project that Governor Fitzgerald Grant has become the President Elect of the United States of America. We project that he now has enough electoral votes…"

Fitz listened as the employees and volunteers who had stuck with him during his campaign shouted and cheered to the top of their lungs. He watched them smile and laugh and pour more champagne. He watched them grin at him and rejoice in their victory. Surrounded by people, he had accomplished the goal he had set out for himself over twenty years ago.

And never had he felt more alone.

Fitz felt as if there was a part of him detached from the proceedings. He smiled and pretended that he was the happiest man in the world, that there was nowhere else he'd rather be. But that wasn't true. He would rather be with Olivia, talking to her and helping her as she grieved for their child. Likewise, he needed to be near her too because he mourned the loss of their child as well.

When he found out that Liv was pregnant, he had been so _happy_. Fitz hadn't cared what he had to do or who he had to disappoint. He was going to make every doctor's appointment, see every ultrasound, and be as close to Olivia as he could, so he could be witness to the changes in her body and the growth of their son or daughter.

And when the detective told him that Liv had been in an accident, his heart had stopped. When that doctor told him they'd lost the baby, his heart had broken. Yet, he was supposed to stand in this room tonight and smile, shaking the hands of people he didn't know and didn't care about, while the love of his life was being released from the hospital across town.

"I'll be right back," Fitz said, excusing himself from the celebrations. He just needed a few minutes alone. Fitz made his way to his office and shut the door, blocking the noise. He turned and walked over to his desk, the same desk that Liv had sat on not too long ago as they talked about the upcoming birth. Fitz sat in his chair and thought about the history that came with a room. If walls could talk, they'd tell of a decade's worth of memories and actions that had occurred in their presence. Men had used this room before him and men would use this room after him as well.

Fitz's father had called to offer him a hearty congratulations but it wasn't his approval or praise that he wanted to hear. Not anymore. In fact, Mellie and Cyrus both had yet to stop smiling in the other room, but their happiness wasn't what he'd wanted either. Fitz pulled out his cell phone and dialed. There was one voice that he actually yearned for, one voice that could make him feel at home.

"Hey," she said.

Something eased in Fitz's chest. "Hey baby," Fitz said.

Olivia had been watching the news as the count had begun, and when she realized that Fitz had won the election, it was bittersweet. It was sweet because she could only imagine how happy he must be. Sweet because America was getting a great president to run their country.

It was bitter because she couldn't be there to celebrate with him. Because even if she could be there, she would have to watch as everyone congratulated the president and _first lady_ on their victory. It was also bitter because winning the presidency meant that their affair had to end.

It was one thing when he was the governor, or even a presidential candidate. It was another thing altogether for her to expect to stay with him now that he'd won. Fitz Grant was now the most important man alive. And the most important man was also the most watched and the most criticized man. It would be political suicide for him to agree to continue to be with Liv because they would most definitely be caught. Besides, on top of everything else…

He didn't need her anymore.

She was a fixer, a crisis manager, and the campaign was over. There was nothing left to fix, and no crisis needed managing. Nevertheless, the mere fact that he'd called her when he won meant the world to her.

"So," Liv said.

"So," he echoed, glad to have a few moments with her.

"You won," Liv congratulated Fitz, smiling slightly. She was curled up on her sofa with the cordless phone to her ear, glad that Fitz had called her. Ever since he'd left the hospital, she wished she could call him back to her side and beg him to stay with her. But when she saw that Fitz had won the election, all her regrets fell away like a forgotten dream. She'd made the right call.

"I did," Fitz said, smiling genuinely for the first time that evening and finally _feeling_ like he'd won. "And it's all because of you," he said quietly.

Liv was shaking her head before he'd finished his sentence. "I might have guided you, Fitz, but make no mistake that it was all you," she said, never being a person who was comfortable with praise. Olivia preferred to influence things on the sidelines with an invisible hand, and swiftly make her escape before anyone was the wiser. She didn't like or crave the spotlight.

"I miss you," he said, heart in his throat. Today had been the first time in a long time that he'd been without Liv and he'd felt as if he had been missing a crucial limb all day. Several times, he found himself turning to ask her something only to realize she wasn't there.

Liv gripped the phone tighter as a tear dropped from her eye. He had all those people around him and he'd just gotten the most coveted job on the planet, yet, he was calling her as if it was any other day and he had all the time in the world.

"I know what you mean," Liv said, wishing she could look him in the face. She placed a hand on her stomach as she admitted to Fitz, "I missed you terribly today."

There was a pause on the other end of the line as Fitz digested what she'd said. Today was the first day after they'd lost the baby and the wound was still too fresh, still too sudden, to really talk about it. But he did want to tell her one thing…

"If it was a boy, I wanted to name him Joseph," he said, swallowing back his tears. His Livy needed him to be strong. "And if it was a girl, I wanted to call her Laura," he said, smiling.

Liv choked out a laugh at the beautiful names. She had been so busy and so preoccupied that she hadn't even thought about baby names. But even though he'd been even busier these past weeks, Fitz had found the time to think up baby names. She smiled for the first time in 24 hours as she wiped away her tears.

"I like them," she said honestly. "Much better than Gertrude or Gaylord, like I was thinking," she said, smiling.

Fitz threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"What?" Liv asked innocently, happy to hear his laugh again. "Those names have originality and flare—"

"Yeah, and our kids would be made fun of throughout high school," he said once he stopped laughing.

"No one would dare make fun of our kids," Liv said with mock-seriousness.

Fitz smiled into the phone and said, "No, because they'd be the kind of children who lied to everyone, telling them fake names, like John or Brittany, and when teachers would call out 'Gertrude' or 'Gaylord' for attendance, all the other students would look around wondering who the heck they were talking about…"

Olivia was grinning as he talked, knowing exactly what he meant. In middle school, there was a kid who was in her class that everyone knew as Phil, but during graduation, when the principle announced Sunshine Johnson to cross the stage, everyone was confused until Phil stood up with his eyes focused on his shoes. Everyone laughed but Liv felt sorry for poor old Sunshine.

As their laughter died down, Liv and Fitz just stayed on the phone with one another, neither of them saying a word. It was a comfortable silence and Liv had no desire to ruin it. She wished she could stay on the phone with him all night, but she knew that he still had several speeches he had to make before the week was out.

There was a knock on the door that Fitz was expecting, but it came way too soon for his liking.

"Fitz?" Cyrus asked, poking his head through the open door. "Get out here. You just won the election and everyone still wants to do more celebrating. You can't just disappear on us…Mr. President," he said smiling widely.

Fitz looked up from the phone and said to Cyrus, "Alright, I'll just be a minute."

Cyrus nodded and shut the door. Fitz turned back to the phone in his hand and mourned the comforting silence they'd shared a moment ago. He wanted to tell her that he loved her again. He wanted to tell her that he missed her. But she knew all that already, and instead of filling the silence with words that he'd rather tell her face to face, Fitz simply told her, "Good night, Livy."

Liv whispered, "Good night…Fitz."

Fitz smiled as he hung up the phone. He'd worried that she would start calling him Mr. President with the same distance that she used to say Governor Grant. He'd been worried that she would think he no longer needed her, but Fitz was determined to keep her with him. When he was just a governor, he had a relative amount of privacy and freedom that he knew would be denied to him once he became POTUS.

So, there'd be no more late night visits to Liv's home or meetings in the office after hours. If he wanted to continue seeing her, which he absolutely did, then he had to find her a position in the White House that would require her to be close to him, even if he had to make a position up.

* * *

**Many weeks later…**

* * *

"Mother, it was hardly necessary for you to come all the way here," Mellie said, exasperated, as her mother stepped off the plane. For a sixty year old woman, Janice Statham had aged remarkably well.

"Of course it was necessary, my dear," Janice said as she gave the obligatory kiss on the cheek to her daughter. The cameras were watching, after all.

"Let's get in the car. It is positively _frigid_ out here," Janice said, shivering as she wrapped her mink jacket tighter around her shoulders.

Mellie didn't bother telling her mother that it wasn't that cold out. She was used to the warmer temperatures of Hawaii or the Bahamas, so Mellie knew that the relatively warm climate of Washington D.C. was going to seem cold to her mother. Instead of getting into a stupid argument about the weather, Mellie instead led the way to the waiting limo.

The security team around them made sure everything was in order as the limo took off towards the White House, Mellie's new home for the next four or eight years.

"So, how are you settling in?" Janice asked her daughter. She envied her daughter all the power and respect that was already at her fingertips and wanted to be as close to that power as she could get.

"Fine, mother," Mellie said, knowing that Janice didn't really care about how she was settling in. But she answered anyway, knowing that the sooner she could answer her questions and get back to the White House, the sooner she could be passed on to someone else and become their problem.

"Fitz is adjusting to the changes wonderfully and so is Cyrus. Fitz is meeting with Liv today to offer her a position on his team—" Mellie was cut off by her mother as she said, shocked, "Liv? You mean, Olivia _Pope_?" Mel didn't understand why Janice sounded so distraught. Mel had introduced her mother to Olivia while they were on the campaign trail, several months before Fitz was elected president. She was the reason that the campaign turned around and Fitz even _became_ president, so of course Mellie wanted her in the White House with them.

"Yes, Olivia Pope, mother. Unless you've met some other woman named Olivia that was pivotal to my husband's campaign," she said, watching her mother's expression carefully.

"I thought I'd taken her out of the picture," Janice said under her breath, thinking. She'd hired the hit man to hurt the woman so that she would be out of the picture when it came to being able to work for Fitzgerald any longer.

"What are you talking about, mother?" Mellie asked, having heard exactly what she'd said. Olivia had been hit by a car a while ago, and while the driver had been killed instantly, she came out of the accident relatively unscathed. So, what was her mother talking about?

"Oh, come now, my dearest Mellie," Janice said scathingly. "I took care of what you didn't have the sense to do. When you introduced me to that woman Olivia, the first thing I thought of was how beautiful and powerful she was, in her own right. Flawless, dark skin. Curves in places women get surgery to replicate. A sharp mind and a do-gooder aura about her. She was perfect. The second thing I thought was that a woman that beautiful and powerful should not be left alone with your husband. And, as men have always been worse liars than women, I watched Fitzgerald the rest of the evening instead of watching Olivia. And do you want to know what I witnessed, Mellie?" her mother asked sweetly.

Mellie knew exactly what she had witnessed, for Mellie was aware of the affair before it had even begun. She and Fitz had both had lovers throughout their marriage but Mellie didn't want her own mother to know that. And if Fitz was going to sleep with someone, Mellie couldn't have hand-picked someone more suited for the role. Olivia had both discretion and poise. She also had just as much to lose as Fitz did if the affair ever came to light. _Hand. Picked._

Ignoring her daughter's silence, Janice continued, saying, "I saw that he couldn't keep his eyes off the woman. He pretended to look in other directions, but without fail, his gaze always returned to the charming Ms. Pope. Neither could he keep his distance for long. He made his rounds around the room that night, but he never kept away from Ms. Pope for more than twenty minutes or so. And she allowed it. I couldn't let that woman harm your rise to success, so I, being the loving mother that I am"—Mellie snorted at that statement—"handled it," she finished.

"What did you do, mother?" Mellie asked, livid. If her mother had anything to do with the car accident Liv was in, she was going to regret it. Mellie worked too hard and invested too much time in building her life with Fitz for it to come crashing down around her simply because her own _mother_ was more upset about the affair than Mellie was.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, dear," Janice said, plotting again. "Don't you worry about a thing."

* * *

"You know, winning the election, at the end of the day, just means that you've won yourself a job. A very tough job, at that. You think you've worked hard so far, now the real work begins," Liv said, offering one last piece of advice before leaving him. Fitz had called her in to take a walk on the White House grounds with him and to talk. Olivia thought about how beautiful the building still was even after all this time, and wondered when Fitz was going to announce that her services were no longer required.

They'd been working so hard the last year that Liv didn't know what she was going to do with all her free time. _Maybe I'll grow a garden_, she thought.

"I know," Fitz said, taking a deep breath. "That's why I'll need you by my side," he said. It took a moment for Fitz to realize that Liv was no longer walking next to him. He turned to watch her, as she'd stopped a few feet behind him. Being very aware of the watching eyes, Fitz slowly began to walk back towards her.

"What?" Liv said, her heart rate picking up speed. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? And was he crazy?

"Are you crazy?!" Liv asked, echoing her thoughts.

Fitz smiled as he muttered, "Maybe a little." As he reached her side, he turned so they were both facing forward again. Fitz put a hand gently at her elbow and pulled a little so that she would continue walking with him along the grounds.

"Fitz—" Liv started as she thought of all the ways this could go wrong.

"I know what you're going to say," Fitz said, having anticipated her reluctance to join him. He'd stayed up most of the night thinking up reasons why she should remain with him in the White House. "But just hear me out. I need a Director of Communications, someone that I can trust, who can handle any situation that comes our way. I'll also need someone to help Cyrus screen the new staff. Cyrus is one of the best when it comes to judging people's characters, and with you, you guys would be unstoppable."

Fitz took a breath so that he could throw away logic and tell her what was in his heart. "I also need the woman that I love to be near me," Fitz said. "Long-distance relationships never work out. Besides, how am I going to be expected to function if you're not here with me? If I'm to work to the best of my ability, I'll need to see you at least ten times a day, if not more," Fitz paused. "And, I love you," he said seriously as he held his breath. _Please say yes._

Liv's heart melted at his confession. She loved him too but the risks were so high, she didn't know how they'd be able to keep up. A small part of her wanted to be noble and tell him that she couldn't. But a larger part of her wanted to say, 'Screw that! I would've made a terrible gardener anyway.'

"We shouldn't," Liv said, while her mind and heart kept coming up with excuses…reasons why they absolutely _should_.

"I know," Fitz said, forcing himself to look away. His security detail was only about 20 feet behind them, for goodness' sake!

"Pretend that I'm wrapping my arms around you right now," Fitz said softly.

"Fitz—" Liv looked around casually but no one was paying them any attention.

"That I'm pulling you close…" Fitz continued to say, hoping to sway her with any weapon he had at his disposal. At all costs, he had to get her to say yes. His happiness was at stake here.

"Please," Liv said, closing her eyes as they walked slowly. She could imagine everything he was saying. _You don't play fair_, she thought.

"And that I'm kissing you. Then, imagine that I start whispering dirty things in your ear," Fitz finished.

Liv was startled into a laugh. She opened her eyes to glance at him. He was smiling as he said, "There it is."

"What?" she asked, looking for the strength to walk away, all the while afraid that she wouldn't find it.

"Your laugh," Fitz said, "I've missed it."

Liv's eyes began to mist up but she held back her tears. This was a time for laughter, not crying. _Nothing worth having was easy to get. And when the heart's involved, sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, _Liv thought. So, she leaped.

"Yes," Liv said, hoping she wouldn't come to regret the decision. And secretly not caring if she did come to regret it, as she was now the happiest person alive.

"Yeah?" Fitz asked, struggling to keep a lid on his excitement.

"Yes," Liv said again, smiling fully. "And if you think I've been hard on you before, you haven't seen anything yet," she warned him, glancing quickly to the side, wishing she could grab hold of his hand as they walked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ms. Pope," Fitz said.

* * *

**FYI: Reviews make my day brighter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"And this is the ballroom. We'll have all the major White House events in here," Fitz said to Olivia, finishing the end of their tour of the grounds. Fitz turned to his guards and said, "Give us the room, gentlemen." Tom and Hal nodded and quickly left, closing the doors behind them.

Liv looked at Fitz when he asked his guards to leave and her heart started racing. She hadn't been able to hold him since that terrible night at the hospital, and she had missed him terribly. But he had an image to protect and being in a room alone with her for no business-related reason was not wise.

"Fitz—" she began,

"Dance with me?" Fitz interrupted. He held out his hand, hoping that she would come to him. He knew that if she took his hand and stepped into his arms, he'd feel complete again. He hadn't touched her since he'd left her at that hospital and the deprivation was killing him.

She looked at his face and then down at his outstretched hand.

Barely a foot away.

"There's no music playing, Mr. President," she said, smiling slightly.

"If there was music playing, would you say yes?" Fitz asked, curious. Regardless of her answer, he was going to hold her again. They were alone in here and he wanted her to be as lost in him as he was in her.

"We shouldn't," Liv said, already lifting her hand to place it into his own.

Fitz wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Says who?" he asked. She was finally where she belonged—by his side.

Liv said nothing and just let herself enjoy this time with him. Soon he'd be so busy, that she'd hardly ever get a chance to be alone with him again, so she counted this time as precious. It took a moment before she realized Fitz was singing softly in her ear.

"_You're a dream come true, Now I'm holding you, And I'll never, never let you go…"_ Fitz sang quietly in her ear. Tears sprang to her eyes and Liv kissed the side of his neck as he held her.

* * *

Jonas Greer looked down at the caller ID as his phone rang. The readout displayed a number that he recognized as his employer for the hit on Olivia Pope. Their business was concluded and he'd done his job, so he had no idea why she was calling.

On the other hand, she'd held up her end of their agreement and paid him, so if she had another job for him, he'd take it.

"Yes?" he answered.

Janice Statham said, "I need to hire you again. Same person, but the target needs a more…permanent…ending. Are you available?" she asked.

Jonas considered it. He had one more job to complete while he was in Venice, but then he was free to return to the States. "Payment?" he asked.

"One hundred grand," she said.

"Fine. Give me a week." He said.

Janice paused, saying, "It may take a little longer than a week, as the target's status has changed. She has become quite close to the leader of the free world," she said.

Jonas translated that.

The President of the United States.

If the woman was in the White House most of the time or close to the POTUS himself, then it would make it infinitely harder to stalk her and find his opportune moment. But as long as she wasn't actually living in the White House, he could easily find an opening when she went home for the night.

"Then make it two weeks," he said, hanging up. He had work to do.

* * *

There was a knock on Olivia's door. She checked the time and noted that it was 9:15 pm, much too late for anyone to be there and she only had Fitz's college sweatshirt on. She'd stolen it a while ago and had been sleeping in it ever since; it was warm, comfortable, and it smelled of him—what better qualities could be found in night wear?

Pulling the hem down, Liv approached the door warily but her face broke out into a smile when she saw who it was through the peephole.

She opened the door and Fitz was standing there with a bag of movies and snacks. He held them up and said, "I only have one question for you, Liv: Horror or Romance?"

His gaze raked over her outfit and he smiled broadly. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly before releasing her and asking, "Is that my sweatshirt? I've been looking for it for ages."

"Do you want it back?" she asked, refusing to part with it.

"No," he said, stepping past, into the living room. Liv closed and locked the door before turning to see him toss everything onto the couch. "It looks _much_ better on you anyway," he said.

"What are you doing here, Fitz?" she asked, scolding him but still insanely happy that he was there. She'd been about to call him to see what he was doing when he'd knocked on the door.

"Couldn't sleep. Plus, I missed you, so I thought I'd come over and surprise you," he said walking back over to her. She reached up to push his jacket off of his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor.

"Color me surprised," she said, tangling her fingers through his hair. And Fitz met her with a kiss that sent shockwaves through her system, a kiss that only grew more frantic as he pushed her against the wall and lifted her off her feet.

Wrapping her legs around him, Liv said breathlessly, "Movies later," she panted, breaking the kiss. He connected their mouths again and between kisses, he said, "Yes, much…later."

* * *

Liv was dozing lightly on Fitz's chest when her home phone rang.

"Are you going to answer that?" he asked, stroking a hand down her naked back. They still hadn't moved from the couch and Liv had no desire to get off of him.

"Let the machine get it," she said softly, rubbing her face on his chest. Fitz's arms tightened around her and he smiled, thinking that there wasn't a person in the world who was happier than he was at this moment.

"Ms. Pope, this is Detective Rodney Carter. I'm calling with an update on your case," the voice said out of the answering machine. Fitz listened intently as he recognized the detective's voice from that morning when he'd answered Liv's cell to tell him she'd been hospitalized. "It seems that the hit and run might not have been an accident. I know it's late, so please call me in the morning. I'll be at the precinct. Good night," he said, hanging up.

Fitz's entire body had gone rigid and Liv lifted off of him for a moment to stroke his face. He sat up and said, "I need to speak to this detective right away."

Liv said, "Fitz, you cannot go talk to him because he'd know you were over here to hear the message he left. And from his perspective, there is no logical reason for you to care so much," she said, pulling on his sweatshirt again.

"No logical reason?" he asked, angry. Pulling her roughly into his arms, Fitz said, stroking her cheek, "There is _every_ reason."

Liv leaned into his touch and smiled. "I know that, Fitz. But please, for me, let it go."

"I'm not going to let it go if it looks like someone tried to kill you on purpose, Liv," he said. "Do you have any enemies?" he asked her, suddenly afraid for her safety.

"Not that I'm aware of," she admitted. "But I promise that I'll go to him in the morning and see what I can find out," she said.

"Fine," Fitz said, "But in the meantime, I'm assigning you a detail—"

Liv cut him off, "I don't need a _protection_ detail—" Fitz stopped her with a jagged kiss that became soft as he let her go.

"Fine," he said.

Olivia looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Fine? Just like that?" she asked.

"Just like that," he said. He didn't want to argue with her tonight. He'd simply assign her the detail in the morning and she can yell at him later.

"Okay," she said. On impulse, she hugged him. The detective's words _had_ rattled her, but she didn't want Fitz to know that. If he knew just how scared she was that someone could've killed her so easily, he would have her whisked off to a remote island with fifty secret service agents as protection.

Fitz wrapped his arms tightly around her and said, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," she whispered against his chest. "Can I make you dinner?" she asked. She didn't know when she'd get the chance to make a meal for him again. He came over to spend the night, but it was extremely dangerous.

What if there was an emergency in the middle of the night and no one knew where he was? What if one of the kids had gotten sick or had a nightmare and wanted to see their father? The freer they were with the time they spent with one another, the greater the risk that they would be caught. And Olivia didn't want to lose _this_, this closeness and openness they had when they were alone.

"I'm starving, now that I think about it," Fitz said, kissing the top of her head as he released her. He was only half dressed, with his pants still unzipped while his shirt was nowhere in sight. Liv got distracted by his bare chest and Fitz took the opportunity to kiss her again.

He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her. He remembered well how he had felt when Detective Carter had told him that Liv had been in an accident. She'd escaped relatively unscathed, physically. But when he learned that she might have been the target as opposed to the victim of a somewhat innocent mistake, Fitz's entire perspective changed. He wouldn't let anyone take his woman away from him, and as the President of the United States, he, fortunately, had the means to make sure it didn't happen.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hey baby," Fitz said as he answered the phone. He'd stepped into an empty side office when he'd looked down and recognized Liv's number on the screen. It had only been a few hours since he'd left her house and he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning.

Fitz had opened his eyes to Liv watching him. He smiled and asked, "Were you watching me slee—"

"I love you," Olivia interrupted. She wanted him to know that he meant everything to her and as she woke up to the feel of being in his arms, Liv didn't want another moment to pass where she didn't tell him that she loved him. If there was a person who meant her harm and she was somehow killed, Liv knew that the only regret she'd have would be not telling this wonderful man that she loved him.

She traced his features when his eyes widened and ended with her palm against his cheek. She said again, "I. _Love_. You." Fitz kissed her and demanded that she say it again, over and over as he pulled her beneath him, under the blankets.

Fitz was jerked out of his thoughts by Liv's voice when she said into the phone, "I think my sight must be failing me," she said seriously.

Fitz smiled and asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Because I just opened my apartment door and there are four gentlemen in suits flanking my doorway. Ergo, the whole sight-failing conclusion," she said. Liv had to admit to herself that she was touched that Fitz would assign her a protection detail against her wishes. It showed that he was willing to risk her wrath or an argument with her if it meant she would be safe, and it was one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with him.

"There are men outside your door?" Fitz asked innocently. "That's strange. Perhaps your eyes are playing tricks on you," he said.

"Well, I'm poking one of them and he seems real enough," Liv said, her earlier anger fading.

"Don't poke the secret service agents," Fitz warned. The guys he'd assigned to Liv seemed tough as nails and probably wouldn't take kindly to being poked at by the very person they were supposed to be protecting.

"Fitz, I'll be fine," she said, closing her door.

"Until this bastard is found, they'll follow you everywhere you go when you're not at the White House with me," he said firmly. "I love you too much to let anyone hurt you," he said softly.

Conscientious of the agents walking with her, she said, "Ditto." If their positions were reversed, she'd use every resource available to her to protect him too. "See you in ten," she said.

* * *

Jonas Greer hung up the phone that he'd cloned onto Olivia Pope's signal. He'd heard the entire conversation she had shared with the President of the United States and came to several conclusions:

a) Olivia Pope was not just a normal target,

b) It was now very clear why his client wanted her dead, and

c) His assignment just went from mission-doable to mission-impossible.

Above all else, Greer prized his privacy. For many years, he'd done his job with enough discretion to never get caught, but if he did this job, he'd be killing the mistress of the POTUS, a woman who obviously meant a great deal to the president. Laying aside the fact that because of her protection crew, the only method of elimination left available to him was a sniper rifle, he would always have to look over his shoulder.

Fitz Grant seemed like the kind of man who wouldn't stop until he'd caught the person that hurt his lover, and Jonas had no intention of being on the run for the rest of his life.

He dialed a number on his phone and said, "No."

"No?!" Janice Statham said, outraged. She had only expected to hear from Mr. Greer when the job was completed, so the fact that he'd given that one-worded response when she picked up the phone, it meant that he wasn't going to finish the job. "What do you _mean_, no?" she asked.

"The job is not worth the cost to me personally, and it's definitely not worth what you're paying me. I'm out," Jonas said, moving his finger to hang up the phone.

"Wait!" Janice said. She wondered why, all of a sudden, he'd call and cancel the job when he'd been so sure that it would only take a couple weeks to get it done. What could he possibly have learned that made an _assassin_ for goodness' sake, turn tail and run? "At least tell me why."

Jonas thought of the only woman he'd ever loved and how he wished more than anything that she was still alive and whole. He also thought of the way he heard the president speak to his target, Ms. Pope, and he couldn't take her away from President Grant the way someone had taken his Lauren away from him. _I guess my heart isn't dead after all_, Jonas thought.

"It's not your concern," he finally said. Hanging up the phone, Greer made one last phone call before he planned to leave the country.

"Who is this?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Mr. President? My name is Jonas Greer. There is something that you need to know…"

* * *

Mellie walked into the Oval Office a few minutes after Fitz had her paged. She didn't know why he wanted to see her, but he hoped that it didn't have anything to do with her mother. She was still staying at the White House with them and, frankly, she was overstaying her welcome.

"Yes, honey?" Mellie asked sarcastically.

"Where is your mother?" Fitz asked. He'd just had a very interesting conversation with the man who was hired to both hurt Olivia in the car accident and, more recently, to kill her.

"Why?" Mellie asked. If he wanted her to leave, he would have to tell her to leave himself. Mellie had had enough of Mrs. Statham and didn't want to see her again until the holidays when she had no choice.

"I wanted to have lunch with her. I've been so busy that I haven't gotten a chance to see her properly," Fitz said, fighting to keep a pleasant expression on his face. He wanted to ring her botox-filled neck, but it would not be proper for the POTUS to kill his mother-in-law.

"I don't have to come to this little lunch, do I?" Mellie asked. If she had to be in the same room with her mother through an entire meal and pretend to be a good daughter in front of Fitz, she thought she'd hurl.

"No," Fitz said, relieved. He'd wondered how he was going to get Janice alone without raising suspicions, but Mellie's dislike for her mother made it easy for him.

"Then I'll send her down around 1:00," Mellie said, turning and leaving. Mellie hoped that Fitz would simply command her mother to leave the White House, but if he didn't do it, she would just have to ask her to leave. The kids loved being able to see their grandmother every day, but it was past time for her to go.

* * *

"Hello Fitzgerald," Janice said, smiling too wide to be genuine.

"Hello Janice," Fitz said. "Please sit," he directed her to a chair in the dining room.

Janice looked around after sitting and asked, "Where is the food?"

"Why do you want Olivia dead?" Fitz asked, cutting to the chase. Jonas Greer had told him _everything_ and he wanted to get to the bottom of it now.

Janice caught her breath and her hands started to shake. "I don't know what you mean—"

"Cut the crap, Janice, Greer told me what you've done," Fitz interrupted as he slammed his hand on the table. The woman who was living under his own roof was trying to hurt him in the most elemental of ways and he wanted to know why.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I will dedicate my immediate future to ending yours," he said seriously.

Janice had been so sure of her success but she was seeing a side of Grant that she had not anticipated, since she had never even entertained the thought that he'd find out the truth. But Janice was secure in the knowledge that Fitzgerald would not hurt her since she was the mother of his wife. She dropped the act.

Sneering, she said, "You're in love with that girl, I know you are. I _see_ how you look at her. So, I did what I had to do to protect my daughter's position as the First Lady of the United States. She has put in the time and dedication to you, Fitzgerald. Mellie has given too much to you just to have it thrown away by some young, exotic woman who has caught your eye for the moment. Do I regret what I've done?

Not at all.

"Would I do it again? Absolutely," Janice said with relish. There was nothing that he could do to her.

Fitz had just gotten confirmation to what he suspected, but it was strange to hear such hatred and poison coming out of the mouth of a woman that seemed so outwardly poised and calm. But Fitz didn't care who she was or what position she held in his family. No one, absolutely _no one_ threatened the woman he loved above all others.

"I've seized all the money from your bank accounts," Fitz said.

Janice's left eye twitched as she said angrily, "You can't do this—"

"And I've stripped you of your memberships to all of your country clubs. I also have, standing by, a man who is willing to admit publicly, that he is and has been in love with you for the past thirty years. He has sordid photos of the two of you that will pass any forgery test and he is also willing to admit that there were many others, over the years, that shared your bed." Fitz finished. The one thing Janice Statham cared about more than anything else was public opinion, and he was threatening to ruin her in the worst way.

Janice grabbed her chest and felt like her world was crashing around her. She'd misjudged her son-in-law and she had misjudged the lengths to which he would go to keep the woman safe.

"You must really love her, don't you?" she asked him.

Fitz ignored her question and said, "If anything _ever_ happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible, Janice. And there isn't a thing in the world that can save you from me," Fitz said, standing up. "You have one hour to pack your things, say your goodbyes, and get out of my house. Don't ever return," Fitz said as he buttoned his jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

"Why did all my guards leave?" Liv asked Fitz as he walked with her down the hallway, away from his office. It had been a long day but Fitz had looked more relieved and relaxed than he had since the night before.

"I handled it," Fitz said, glancing her way.

Liv stopped. "Handled it? How?" she asked.

Fitz stopped with her and looked down at her, saying, "Can you just trust me to take care of _you_ for once," he said softly.

Liv looked around discreetly and realized that, while people were still hanging around, no one was really paying any attention to them.

"I do trust you," Olivia said simply. She added, "But stop looking at me like that." He was looking at her as if he was about to do something really reckless, like kiss her in public.

"Why?" he asked her, knowing the answer, but wanting her reply anyway. They were out in the open and Fitz knew that he wasn't good at hiding his emotions when it came to Liv. Anyone looking too closely could clearly see how much he cared for the woman.

"Because it calls out a response in me, one which I feel compelled to answer. So stop looking at me," she answered. He always did this whenever he got too close to her. He made her feel jittery and flustered and nervous, like the first time he'd cornered her in that elevator all those months ago.

Fitz paused for a moment. "What sort of response?" he asked, genuinely smiling for the first time since his conversation with Jonas earlier that day.

"The sort that ends with people staring at us, shocked, because I yanked the President of the United States down into a kiss that he didn't even _try_ to object to. So, stop. Looking. At. Me." She glanced at him quickly. "Please," she said.

Fitz smiled widely and decided to have mercy on her. He looked away and continued walking with her down the hall. Spotting the elevator, Fitz remembered that he'd ordered security to disable the cameras inside. Grabbing her elbow, Fitz steered her towards the golden doors and pressed the 'up' button.

Before the doors opened, Fitz thought of how blessed he was to have found her. To have found love at a time in his life when he thought that road had been closed to him. And to have found such an amazing woman that he didn't deserve but would dedicate the rest of his life to _trying_ to deserve her.

And as the elevator doors closed, Fitz thought, '_Finally_!'

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! Sorry I couldn't write more, I really wanted to, but I'd promised that I would finish this story by tonight and I have to get up early for work tomorrow. So, unfortunately, anything that I didn't finish as far as the storyline goes, I will edit at another time. **

**I'll let your imaginations help you think of what might have happened in that elevator between Fitz and Liv in the last scene, lol. I thought it fitting to end AES in an elevator since that was where this all began! Tune in tomorrow for the season premiere and happy reading everybody!**

**Amaryllis214**


End file.
